My immortal
by CryNienna
Summary: C&R. slash Léger. TERMINE! Chapitre 9. Que reste-il quand tout ce que l'on avait est perdu... reviews svp!
1. Un soleil de sang

disclamer: les persos de cette fics ne sont pas à moi mais à la génialissime Kaori Yuki. qu'elle continue encore à nous faire rêver...  
  
petite intro: c'est ma première fic sur lord cain, alors soyez indulgent! et REVIEWER! que je sache si des gens lise les fic sur cain, sinon, c'est pas la peine d'en écrire!  
  
je ne connais pas trop l'univers de lord cain, n'ayant lu que les magnolia et le tome 3, kafka.  
  
il y aura donc des erreurs, mais certaines pourront aussi être volontaires ( besoin pour l'histoire) cepandant, signaler moi ce que vous pourriez noter, que j'évite de faire les même dans les fics futurs!  
  
de plus, mon ami orthographe et mon, nous sommes très faché! alors désloé d'avance pour les fautes! merki! et bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre un: un soleil de sang.  
  
Un jour sanglant ose un pâle rayon de soleil à travers les rideaux pourpres tirés. Je m'avance, comme d'habitude, vers la grande fenêtre et les ouvre brutalement. Je me retourne vers le lit, au centre de la pièce, et j'appelle doucement mon maître, d'une voix légèrement tremblante, souhaitant de tout mon cœur qu'il ne le remarque pas. Il est huit heures, et comme tous les matins depuis maintenant de longues années, je le sort doucement de ses rêves, que je suppose être mauvais. Comme j'aurais voulu au moins lui permettre cela, un doux repos non troublé par les tristes souvenirs qui hantent sa mémoire, accrochés à lui comme les ombres malfaisantes sont liées aux tombes des cimetières.   
  
Il gémit, comme tous les matins. Le comte a mauvais réveil. Je sourit. S'il savait comme cet instant précis est important pour moi. Je n'en connaîtrais peut-être jamais plus, des moments comme ça...  
  
Je m'approche de son lit et lui ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux. Il relève la tête surpris pas ce geste si familier, surtout venant de moi, d'un naturel si posé et si calme. Je m'assied sur les couvertures et lui tend sa tasse de thé en souriant. Il la prends entre ses mains délicates. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler, sans doute pour la dernière fois. Ses cheveux d'ébènes mi-long sont en bataille, presque comme toujours, contrastant étrangement avec la peau pâle et soyeuse du jeune noble, ainsi qu'avec son caractère froid et calculateur. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front et recouvrent son dos, déjà meurtri de tant de cicatrices que je ne peux les compter. J'ai mal, pour lui. Elle le font encore souffrir, comme pour le faire payer le prix d'un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Je m'imagine sans mal la douleur que doit lui infliger chacune de ces perles de rosées roulant doucement sur ces plaies écarlates. De nouveau, il relève la tête vers moi et me scrute, interrogateur.   
  
« My lord, vous avez encore fait de mauvais rêves... »  
  
Il baisse un instant les yeux, comme honteux, se sentant encore coupable de je ne sais quoi. Malgré sa force apparente, lord Cain est un homme sensible. Pendant des années, il n'a pu s'empêcher de se reprocher ce qui s'est produit, de se reprocher le moindre coup de fouet qu'il a reçu, le moindre meurtre que Delilah a perpétré pour l'anéantir. Et au plus profond de mon cœur, je sais qu'il en ai venu à haïr même son existence et à souhaiter n'être jamais né. Milles fois, il a été tenté par ces poisons, qu'il collectionne. Mille fois il a trouvé en lui le courage de repousser son destin. Délicatement, il relève à nouveau la tête, et plante son regard d'or dans le mien. Mon souffle se coupe un instant. Comme j'aime ce regard. Comme j'admire chacun de ces deux papillons verts aux ailes d'or se posant docilement sur mon cœur. Des yeux de chat, ou bien des yeux de démons? Peu m'importe, ce sont pour moi les yeux de l'amour et de la mort. Lord Cain rougit et se lève précipitamment. Il attrape au passage son peignoir de soie posé négligemment sur une chaise et l'enfile. Je reste perdu dans mes pensées, flatté par le privilège d'avoir vu pendant un court instant son corps dans le contre-jour d'un soleil matinal. Pourrais-je lui dire un jour tout ce que je ressens envers lui? Pourrais en avoir le courage, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard? Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Des larmes brouillent peu à peu ma vue. Lord Cain se retourne, visiblement en colère et offensé par mon comportement:  
  
« Riff, tu sais pertinemment bien que je ne supporte pas que l'on me fixe ainsi! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends! Peux-tu m'expliquer à quoi tu joue ce matin? Peux-tu... »  
  
Il s'interrompt. Les larmes coulent maintenant librement le long de mes joues. Comme je m'en veux de les avoir laisser s'échapper. N'étaient-elles donc pas bien, dans leur prison de verre? D'un geste rageur, je m'en débarrasse et me lève. J'entends la voix de mon jeune maître murmurer doucement:  
  
« Riff, qu'as-tu? »  
  
je lui sourit timidement. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser mes sentiments me submerger. Mais comment lui dire?... Je marmonne quelques excuses idiotes, tentant de le rassurer, mais savant pertinemment que toute tentative était vaine. Lord Cain est un homme intelligent. Il ne se laisse pas berner aussi facilement. Il me laisse croire que mon stratagème fonctionne. Intérieurement, je rit de ce petit jeu qui prends place entre nous. Il sait que je sais qu'il sait, n'est-ce pas ironique? Et tous les deux, nous faisant semblant, depuis des années, de croire en nos petits jeux. C'est puéril, mais c'est nous. My lord, si seulement vous saviez... Mais peut-être êtes-vous déjà au courant? Cela ne me surprendrais guère. Vous êtes si intelligent...   
  
Délicatement, je retire le peignoir du comte et prépare ses habits. Il se laisse faire, comme toujours, docile. Je panse ses trop nombreuses et douloureuses plaies, comme toujours. Mes caresses le laisse de marbre, comme toujours. Discrètement, je glisse mes doigts à l'intérieur du tissus, et frôle de nombreuses fois sa peau en l'habillant, comme toujours... Seulement, aujourd'hui, mes caresses sont plus insistantes, et moins cachées. Comme j'aimerais le serrer dans mes bras, lui dire combien je l'aime. Mais je ne le peux. Chacun sa place. Lui le maître, moi le valet. Je noue rapidement sas lacets de chaussures, nerveux. Je dois m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. J'y vois trouble, à cause des larmes que je retiens. Tout à coup, je sens une main sous mon menton me relever la tête. Et mes yeux impures et souillés des milles pleurs tombent dans les étoiles dorées des siens. Je les aime. Je l'aime. Son visage n'est qu'a quelques centimètres du mien. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Cela ne m'a jamais autant troublé qu'aujourd'hui. D'une voix inquiète, il murmure mon nom, il m'appelle, sans doute lassé par mon petit jeu.  
  
« Riff... »  
  
Sans réfléchir, je pose rapidement un doigt sur ses lèvres tant désirées. Lord Cain rougit. Il n'y a qu'avec moi, qu'il se permet ce genre de réactions intimes. Ma main dévie peu à peu sur son visage. Je caresse sa joue qui devient encore plus écarlate.   
  
« Riff »  
  
Mon nom, oui, My Lord, continuez à le murmurer. Ce mot dans votre bouche semble apaiser toutes mes peurs et mes doutes, et peut peut-être tout changer. Si seulement nos sentiments pouvaient être réciproques! Oui, cela changerait tout, vraiment tout... La gène s'empare peu à peu de lui, mais je le sens cependant incapable de me résister si j'ose encore aller plus loin. Cela me rend fou. Je le veux. Doucement, j'approche mes lèvres des siennes. Il recule, légèrement, mais ne s'enfuit pas. Une nouvelle fois, il chuchote mon nom dans un souffle presque inaudible.  
  
« Riff... »  
  
Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Bizarrement, il ne semble pas s'en offusqué. Il est vrai que lui et les commandements de cette société anglicane... Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent doucement, mais je n'ai hélas, pas le temps de concrétiser ce doux rêve. La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Je me lève précipitamment, et une Maryweather plus qu'en colère apparaît devant nos yeux ébahis.   
  
« Riff! » Crie t-elle, hystérique. « Mon thé du matin! Ça fait des heures que tu devrais avoir fini avec mon frère! J'ai FAIM!!! »  
  
elle semble n'avoir rien remarqué. Je m'incline en guise de salut et souris d'un air moqueur.  
  
« j'arrive tout de suite Miss Mary »   
  
Elle me regarde, boudeuse. Je venais de me faire remettre à ma place. Domestique, simple majordome, et non amant du comte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me manquer cette gamine au sale caractère. Je l'aimais bien.  
  
(attention, petit spoiler sur le tome trois, kafka, sautez si vous ne l'avez pas lu.)  
  
Je me souviens encore d'un épisode qui m'avais terriblement marqué. Le comte Cain avait fait croire à Jézabel qu'il croyait que je l'avait trahi. Il faisait semblant de me chasser, sous prétexte que j'avais tenté d'empoisonné le thé de Mary. Je me préparais à partir, quand soudain je vis la gamine débarqué à vive allure en m'appelant. Elle me suppliait, les larmes aux yeux, de rester, et de m'excuser auprès de son frère. Elle ne savait rien du stratagème, mais elle me suppliait de rester, alors que j'étais cessé avoir tenté de l'assassiné!   
  
Miss Mary, jamais je ne vous remercierais assez pour ce moment. Cela m'a tant flatté. J'ai été touché au plus profond de mon cœur. Pourrais-je un jour vous dire « merci » en toute simplicité?  
  
Je me remets peu à peu de son intrusion et m'apprête à la suivre. Mais avant de franchir la porte, je me retourne tristement vers mon maître. Il fixe, distrait, la fenêtre à l'opposé de la pièce. Il ne me regarde pas, la tête complètement tournée vers celle-ci, songeur. À quoi pense t-il? que rêve t-il? Réfléchit-il à ce qui vient de se passer, ou plutôt à ce qui aurait pu se passer, si Mary n'était pas intervenue. Oh, Mary, je vous en veux tellement! Mon rêve était brisé, à jamais. Cette image, serait-elle le dernier témoin de temps heureux où je vivais en paix au manoir, entre deux affaires sordides où mon jeune comte ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre le nez? Oui, et c'est même celle que j'emporterais de lui dans la tombe. Une voix aiguë me sort de mes pensées, une nouvelle fois.   
  
« RIFF, TU VIENS, OUI? »  
  
« j'arrive, miss Mary »  
  
« ah! Quand même! »  
  
Je souris mélancoliquement à cette réflexion. Oui, cette gamine caractérielle et autoritaire allait me manquer, terriblement. Je me retourne une dernière fois. Lord Cain n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Je comprends alors que ma présence est devenue indésirable, et quitte la pièce, la tête basse. À ce moment, je cru au plus profond de mon être que Lord Cain n'éprouvait rien d'autre à mon égard que l'amitié que l'ont porte à un animal de compagnie, qui est tantôt un plaisir, tantôt une gêne. Quel idiot j'étais! Je ne me suis même pas aperçu, que my lord, tristement, pleurait... Car si je l'avais su, peut-être que beaucoup de choses, auraient pu être changées...  
  
et maintenant, dites moi ce que vous en pensez! cliquez à gauche, là, enbas! svp! merci!!! 


	2. Les ténèbres d'une nuit sans lune

disclamer: (Riff et Cain en choeur): on appartient pas à cette folle mais à la super Kaori yuki, elle nous empreinte juste quelque instant pour nous rendre traumatisés à notre véritable auteurs. elle se fais pas de fric avec, elle écrit donc pas pur plaisir et sadisme.

* * *

Pitié rewiewers, dites-lui d'arrêter ce massacres! on a peur! S.O.S!  
  
précise: petite intro avant la fic (pour que vous voyez comment ça se passe dans mon monde(lol)) à la fin de l'intro-délire, remerciements aux reviewers, et après, la suite de l'histoire!!! Ce délire, il est pour saluer un copain!!!   
  
Cain et Riff chuchutant dans un coin de la pièce  
  
cain: vas -y Riff, met la dose!   
  
Riff: quoi, tout!  
  
Cain: mieux vaut être prudents...  
  
Riff: d'accord...  
  
Narratrice d'une voix suspecte: qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ENCORE tous les deux!  
  
Cain et riff sourires innocents: rien!  
  
Riff: je vous ai préparé un thé, My lordette...  
  
narratrice pensant (hé oui, ça arrive!! 3 fois par an, mais ça arrive!) bizarre... non seulement il se fout de ma g mais en plus il prend soin de moi, vraiment étrange...  
  
Riff: tenez miss Nienna.  
  
prends la coupe... et la jette dans l'évier: aime pas le thé anglais!!!  
  
Riff larmes au yeux retourne vers le comte:  
  
l'es méchante!  
  
Cain, consolant: Mais non mais non... (et pensant: zut, rater pour les somnifères! Elle dormira pas pendant six mois, ce qui veut dire... qu'elle va encore nous faire souffrir.)  
  
Riff, d'un air résolu, s'avale toute la théière et s'endort: moi serais pas témoin de ça... Zzzzzzzz....Zzzzzz.......Zzzzzzz.  
  
cain (en colère):oh le c, m'en a même pas laisser un peu!!!  
  
narratrice, commence à taper le chapitre suivant.  
  
Cain: nooooooonnnnnn!!!!  
  
narratrice: siiiiiiiiii!!!!  
  
Bon d'accord, mais si tu fais encore un truc entre Riff et moi.... bayonne Marry! Et envoie là en vacances en Chine!!!  
  
Narratrice: regard sadique: t'en fais pas, va pas te déranger longtemps la marry... (hihihihihi...)  
  
cain: Gloups...  
  
Narratrice: maintenant, j'attaque le chapitre suivant. Et je remercie les reviewers.  
  
Cain, rigole tout seul: à parce que tu crois qu'il y a des gens qui vont la lire, ta fic!  
  
narratrice! Grrrrrrrrrr! Méchant! pleure  
  
cain: en a ras le bol:mais oui, mais oui.... bon, je vais me coucher! Bonne nuit...  
  
Narratrice: snif! : lui tire la langue, puis, sourire sadik: hihihi, puisque c'est comme ça, tu vas souffrir petit Cain, oui, tu vas souffrir...  
  
puis crie pour couvrir les ronflements de Riff:

* * *

**avis aux reviewers! **  
  
Merci pour vos reviews! Elles m'ont fais plaisir et m'ont motivées pour la suite! Je sais pas ce que ça donneras et si vous aimerez! Reviewez encore pour me le dire: (()) en tous cas, à l'origine, ça devais être un one-shot, puis, deux chapitres... Et maintenant, y'en a plein de prévu! On verra après ce que je ferais! Lol!  
  
Dans ce chapitre, l'action commence vraiment. musique de suspense le prochain devrait redevenir calme et après.... mystère, j'en dis pas plus! Bon, je publie vite pour continuer le prochain.  
  
Et un grand merci à **Kalari** qui a corrigé mes tonnes de fautes! J'espère que ça t'as plu Kalari!  
  
Cas par cas:  
  
**Idril Sparrow:** merki pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plairas. Je prends un chemin que je n'avais pas du tout envisageait au départ! (lol!) mais alors pas du tout!! dis-moi vite ce que tu penses de ce nouveau chapitre! Un peu plus d'action.... ce sera ma première histoire avec vraiment de l'action! Lol! Merci bcp pour ta review! Ça encourage vraiment à continuer! Bye!  
  
**Kalari:** merci pour ta review aussi. Et merci pour la correction ( rougit en pensant aux fautes graves qui ont dû être faites.) pour l'histoire, j'ai un peu peur pour la suite. En faite, les perso se sont un peu bcp emparés de moi. (comme tu peux le voir dans mon délire! (lol)) et il risque d'y avoir de l'action. Hors, j'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire des fics d'action... Donc comme promis, la suite! Et bientôt, le chapitre 3! plus calme, je pense, cepandant. Ah! Vivement que l'action commence vraiment! j'ai aussi bien aimé tes commentaires dans la correction! Lol! je voulais presque les rajouter à la fic! ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu en fasses! Bien au contraire! ils sont d'ailleurs bien utiles! par exemple pour le passé dans la suite du texte, c'est une erreur que tu as bien fait de relever! je me suis trompé de temps par rapport au premier chapitre! l'habitude d'écrire au passé! lol! mais j'ai pas pu corriger toutes les fautes, j'ai eu des erreur de lecture de la correction. (dsl! Nienna vraiment pas douée en informatique!lol!) Pour la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop sensible (rire sadik seulement à l'idée de ce qui va se passer!) Mais assez parler! sinon, je vais finir par tout racconter! Merci encore pour ton aide et ta review! Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. En plus, d'avoir quelqu'un pour vous corriger, ça motive! Apluche!!!  
  
**louvarde**: voiloù la suite! c'est moins bien que le chapitre un, disons que c'est moi romantic (lol) mais l'action démarre! (enfin!!!) bonne lecture et merci pour ta review! bon courage pour lire la suite, je sens que cette fic risque d'être longue. mais pour le moment, voici seulement le chap 2.  
  
**Gayana:** merci! ça me rassure qu'y pas beaucoup d'erreurs! je compte bien m'acheter les autres tomes, mais pour le moments peut pas (amgasin de manga trop loin! snif! monde cruel!!!) c'est vrai que ma marry et (un peu... beaucoup lol) caractérielle, mais c'est à cause d'une scène de manga qui m'a fait mourir de rire dans le tome trois. toute façon elle devrait un peu changer. et puis, la réponse au départ de Riff dans ce chapitre! par contre, c'est de l'improvisation totale! lol! je savais pas trop comment expliquer... et c'est la meilleur raison que j'ai trouvé. alors bonne lecsture en espérant que ça te plaira. bizzzz!

* * *

**  
Chapitre deux: les ténèbres d'une nuit sans lune.**  
  
« CAIN!!! »  
  
« Que se passe t-il Marry? »  
  
« Où est passé Riff, j'attends toujours mon thé! Ça fait bien une heure quand même! »  
  
« comment? Riff a disparu? Il n'est pas avec toi? »  
  
« Non, Cain, et je m'inquiète sérieusement... »  
  
« Moi aussi Marry, moi aussi... »  
  
« My lord. »  
  
« Oui, Anna?»  
  
« J'ai trouvé ceci... »  
  
« Qu'est ce que c'est grand frère..... Mais, pourquoi tu pleures? »  
  
« C'est une lettre de démission Mary, et c'est celle de Riff »  
  
« Grand frère... »  
  
« NON! S'il croit que je vais le laisser partir, il se trompe! »  
  
Sur ces mots, Lord Cain déchire la lettre et sort de la maison.

* * *

Noir, tout est noir. Le vide, le néant. Où suis-je? Désespérément, j'essaie de rassembler le peu de forces qui me restent pour me concentrer sur cette question. Que s'était-il passé?   
  
J'avais tenté d'embrasser Lord Cain, puis Mary était arrivée. J'ai fait semblant de la rejoindre pour lui préparer son déjeuner, et je suis sorti. Ensuite, je me suis retrouvé là, dans cet endroit inconnu... La peur s'empare de mon esprit tourmenté. Pourvu que My lord et la petite Mary ne soient pas dans la même situation que moi.  
  
Soudain, un rayon lumineux traverse la pièce. Une porte vient de s'ouvrir. Je plisse les yeux, tentant d'apercevoir la silhouette qui me fait face, à contre-jour. L'ombre noire s'avança vers moi, suivie d'une autre personne.   
  
« Il est réveillé »  
  
« Emmenons-le »  
  
Sans ménagement, elles me transportent dans un véritablement labyrinthe, où nous traversons des couloirs obscurs jusqu'à une petite salle où elles m'attachrnt contre le mur. Affaibli par la faim et le choc, je n'ai d'autres choix que de me laisser faire docilement. My lord.... Sans cesse, je revois votre silhouette, me tournant le dos. Étais-je allé trop loin? Les larmes me piquent les yeux. Mon sort m'importe peu, je suis surtout préoccupé par celui de l'homme que j'aime plus que tout, plus que ma misérable existence. Il est tout ce que j'ai, et la seule idée de le perdre m'est insupportable.   
  
Les deux hommes quittent enfin la pièce, leur besogne accomplit. Je profite alors de l'absence de mes Geôliers pour tenter encore une fois de rassembler mes souvenirs. J'avais démissionné du service du comte, mes sentiments pour lui devenant trop envahissants, je commençais à trembler à l'idée de lui faire du mal. J'avais quitté la maison, sans bruit, en cachette, redoutant d'être surpris. Je savais que jamais Lord Cain ne m'aurait laissé partir librement. Je n'avais donc pas d'autre choix que de m'enfuir. Pardon My Lord, si seulement vous saviez, combien je vous aimais. Je ne pouvais vraiment plus supporter cet amour à sens unique. Tôt ou tard, j'aurais été obligé de vous faire du mal...  
  
J'ai donc dû quitter ce monde où je me sentais si bien, pour les ruelles mal famées de Londres. J'errais tristement, quand au coin d'une rue, tout est devenu noir. J'ai juste eu le temps d'apercevoir une mèche de longs cheveux blonds. Serait-ce le docteur Jézabel? Ou alors, est-ce la malédiction des Havegreaves qui aurait à nouveau frappé?   
  
Quoiqu'il en soit, cela signifie deux choses: tout d'abord, personne ne se lancera à ma recherche à présent que j'ai démissionné et que j'ai tenté d'embrasser l'objet de mes désirs. Je suis donc bel et bien seul. Et ensuite, si cela s'est passé en pleine rue, il y a des chances pour que lord Cain et Marry n'aient pas eu à subir le même sort. Déjà, un point de rassurant. Je ne supporterais pas de les mettre en péril.  
  
La fatigue me prend peu à peu. Je n'en peux plus. Tout tourne autour de moi. Je m'apprête à m'endormir quand soudain la porte s'ouvre de nouveau à la volée. Le contre-jour m'empêche à nouveau de reconnaître mes agresseurs. De plus, tout autour de moi semble brumeux, et je dois lutter à chaque instant pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Mes gardiens laissent la place à deux autres hommes qui entrent dans dans mon cachot. Ils sont encore malheuresement trop loin pour que je puisse distinguer parfaitement leurs visages.   
  
Pourtant, l'une de ces silhouettes m'est familière. Oui, c'est bien lui, le docteur Jézabel. Un frisson glacé me parcoure l'échine, en me remémorant les diverses circonstances où nous nous étions rencontrés. Les enfants de la tour, Justine et Dark, ainsi que les nombreux meurtres sanglants dont il était responsable... cet homme n'est rien d'autre qu'un assassin sans remords et sans cœur. Un vrai prédateur, toujours à l'affût de nouvelles proies et de nouvelles façons de faire souffrir mon maître. Je le haïs. Et s'il est là, cela signifie que mon enlèvement est lié à... Delilah. Ce simple nom suffit à me faire frémir. Mon corps tremble à nouveau. Si les membres de cette organisation meurtrière me maintiennent en vie, c'est qu'ils désirent quelque chose de moi. Et ils feront tout pour l'obtenir. la voix de l'autre homme s'élève:  
  
« Alors Riff, enfin Réveillé? Je vois que tu as encore sommeil. Tu dois avoir faim aussi. Ne t'en fais pas, on va s'occuper de toi. »  
  
Il fait un signe en direction d'un de ses hommes de main qui s'approche de moi, une assiette et un verre d'eau à la main. C'est vrai que j'ai faim, et soif. Il s'apprête à me nourrir, ne pouvant effectuer cette opération par moi-même étant donné que je suis littéralement enchaîné au mur. Je regarde mes liens. Mes poignets sont d'ailleurs en sang. L'inconnu suit mon regard et s'exclame d'une voix faussement désolée:  
  
« ça doit te faire mal. Mais ne t'en soucis pas, bientôt, tu n'en n'auras plus besoin. Nous soignerons tes plaies, lorsque tu te seras joint à nous, en attendant, mange... »  
  
Mon geôlier tente de me nourrir, mais je m'empresses de recracher cette nourriture tant attendue. Il est hors de question que je me joigne à eux. Ils doivent être fous pour penser cela. D'une voix haineuse, je me mets à hurler, oubliant ma peur et les liens qui m'enchaînent:  
  
« Jamais, plutôt mourir. Jamais je ne me joindrais à vous, jamais je ne trahirais Lord Cain! »  
  
Je n'avais pas remarqué que Jézabel s'était rapproché dangereusement de moi. Son poing vient heurter ma mâchoire, faisant saigner ma lèvre. Un goût de sang afflue à ma bouche quand un autre coup m'est porté au niveau du foie. La douleur est presque intolérable. J'entends l'inconnu émettre un ricanement méprisant:  
  
« Allons allons! Est-ce ainsi que l'on traite les nouveaux membres! Geôlier! Nourri le coûte que coûte. Il ne doit pas mourir, sinon, c'est toi qui paieras. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme il est précieux à mes yeux...»  
  
Je n'aime pas la tournure que les choses prennent.  
  
Lentement, il s'approche de moi. Son corps émergent peu à peu des ténèbres, mais son visage reste masqué par l'ombre. Une nouvelle fois, je me mets à hurler, mais poussé non plus par la haine, mais par la peur:  
  
« Jamais je ne vous suivrais! Je ne ferais jamais parti de Delilah! Tant que je vivrais, je refuserais!»  
  
« Allons, allons, Riff, l'objet de ma vengeance, il ne sert à rien de lutter. Tu es déjà à nous. Qui viendra te sauver? Cain? »  
  
une nouvelle fois, il ricane.  
  
« Riff, comprends bien une chose, tu n'as jamais rien était d'autre qu'un domestique, rien d'autre qu'un jeu. À l'heure qu'il est, il t'as déjà remplacé. Il ne t'aurais jamais aimé, il est incapable d'aimer. »  
  
L'homme vient de frapper juste. J'essais de ne pas le lui montrer. Mais il a probablement raison. Lord Cain ne m'aimera jamais. Ce que je pouvais être stupide à l'époque. Si seulement j'avais su! Qu'importe, je dois lutter jusqu'au bout, car si lui ne m'aime pas, moi, je le chéris plus que tout...  
  
« Je ne me joindrais pas à Délilah » dis-je, obstinément, comme si cela eu pu me permettre de m'enfuir de cet endroit.  
  
Un main saisit mon coup, coupant ma respiration. Je tente de me dégager mais en vain. Lentement, l'inconnu rapproche son visage du mien, mais il reste toujours caché dans l'ombre.  
  
« Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi Riff, comment oses-tu? »  
  
Mon trouble grandit. Tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi? Mais qui est-il bon sang? Je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage.  
  
« D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas demander ton avis Riff, je n'en ai pas besoin. Avec ou sans ton consentement, tu nous appartiendras. Mais je vais t'avouer quelque chose, je préférerais vraiment, que tu ne le fasses pas de plein gré, car je souhaites sincèrement te faire souffrir presque autant que ce que je veux faire souffrir Cain, tu comprends? Car je vous hais, je vous hais tous les deux, et je maudit aussi bien le jour où je t'ai pris sous mon aile que l'amour que tu lui portes, car tu fut le seul souffle de bonheur de Cain, sa raison de vivre. Mais rassure-toi, bientôt, très bientôt, cela va changer. La dame noire viendra le faucher, et je te le répète, de gré ou de force, tu l'aideras... »  
  
Il se rapproche encore, et son visage m'apparait enfin clairement. Je ne peux réprimer un hoquet de surprise et de peur en le reconnaissant. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines et mes dernières forces m'abandonnent peu à peu.   
  
La dernière chose que je pus entendre, c'était sa voix moqueuse me murmurer que je lui appartenait, tandis que je sombrais dans les profondeurs de l'inconscience, noires et insondables, comme les ténèbres d'une nuit sans lune. sanglantes et meutrières, comme la naissance d'un soleil de sang sur l'étendue vermeille de la mer...

* * *

Reviews please!!! et à bientôt pour le chapitre 3! 


	3. Les brumes des souvenirs perdus

disclamer: pero à kaori yuki

* * *

cain: (complotant) idril elle à dit de puiser dans ma collection.... lequel on met, Leprechaun, emerauld forest...  
  
Riff: my lord...  
  
Cain: celui là! vas-y! porte lui!  
  
Riff: ok!  
  
s'approche de l'ordi...  
  
Riff: my lordette... vous travailler trop! prenez un morceau de ce gateau.  
  
Nienna.... (prends le gateau et le balance): suis au régime!  
  
Riff! (piétine) pendant que cain pleure de rage: loupé! encore loupé!!!!! on va avoir droit à un nouveau chapitre!  
  
Cain: vite idril! une autre idée!  
  
Nienna: regard de la mort qui tue ... transforme Riff et cain en danseuses étoiles d'un coup de clavier magique!  
  
Riff et Cain: (ensemble): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Nienna: hihihihi! je suis le maître du monde!!!  
  
Riff et Cain:déjà vu!  
  
Nienna (regard de psychopate) c'est moi qui écrit, c'est moi qui fait ce que je veux!Gnakgnakgnak...  
  
Riff et Cain: Gloups!  
  
Nienna: bon, passons aux choses sérieuses...  
  
Riff et Cain: ah parce que nous...  
  
Nienna: pas de leçon a recevoir d'un mec en tutu rose...  
  
Cain et Riff: ... (no comment..)

* * *

__Nienna: (sourire) tout d'abord, merci aux reviewers et ** Kalari** pour la correction des fautes d'orhthographe et de tous les trucs illogiques!! bisous!!!  
  
dsl pour avoir tant tardé!  
  
et pardon pour le poème! j'ai cherché des comptines de la mère l'oye, mais rien! alors, j'en ai fait une, l'ai pas terrible, mais bon... vous verrez le rapport à la fin!  
  
Autre truc important: la fic risque de changer de nom! ne soyez donc pas surpris!

* * *

  
Cas par cas:  
  
**Kalari**: merci pour la correction! et les commentaire, toujours aussi lol! ça m'a vraiment aidé n'empêche. quand je lisais, je m'apercevais pas de toutes les eurrers! heureusement que tu es là! Gros Gros merci donc! en plus, tes corrections m'encourage vraiment à continuer! gros bisous et encore merci! dès que c'est écrit, je t'envoie la suite! et pleins de commentaires encore! j'adore!   
  
**sugarhighsquirrel69**: voulà le prochain chapitre! je sais, ça a été long, mais j'essaierais d'écrire plus rapidement le prochain. j'spère que ça te plaira toujours autant! merci pour ta review! et bonne lecture!  
**  
Nelja:** merci pour tes reviews sur comte cain et sur Simbelminë. ça me fait très plaisir que tu es lu cette fic aussi et que tu l'ai apprécié et reviewer! j'espère que celle-ci te plaira également jusqu'à la fin! et merci pour les titres des chapitres! tu verras à quoi ça fais référence! bon, là, y'a une petite pause dans l'action, mais après... ça devrais commencer (je dis ça à chaque fois, mais je rajoute tjrs des chapitres! lol) bisous!  
  
**dragonwing4**: voilà la suite! bon, c'est vrai, j'ai un peu tardé! j'essaierais d'être un peu plus rapide la prochaine fois! mais bon, je sens que ce sera un combat perdu d'avance, vu ce que je prévois dans les prochains chapitres. j'espère que ça continueras à te plaire! bisous!  
**  
Idril Sparrow**: Non mais ça va pas de leur donner des idées comme ça! heureusement que j'ai lu ta review, sinon, ils m'auraient eu! (pense au gateau au chocolat à la poubelle maintenant et pleure!) lol! (;D. merci pour ta review! mais je sens que tu risque de pas apprécier la suite...(rire sadique) bien deviner pour la silouhette! bon courage pour lire la suite! en espérant que ça te plaira! bisous!

* * *

**Les brumes des souvenirs perdus...**  
  
« Mais mais mais.... Je vous l'ai déjà dit cent fois! Il est passé par là il y a six jours, mais depuis, je ne l'ai plus revu. Désolé Monsieur le comte. » Bégaye l'aubergiste, apeuré .  
  
« Tenez-moi au courant si vous apprenez quoi que ce soit »  
  
Je soupire et sors précipitamment de l'auberge, sans saluer le patron complètement atterré par mon comportement. Je l'entends murmurer:  
  
« Ces nobles! Tu m'étonnes que le jeune blanc bec de majordome se soit tiré! Avec un maître comme ça! Qui collectionne les poisons en plus, faut être complètement barge pour bosser chez ce fou à plein temps! »  
  
Je ne réagis pas et fais semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.  
  
Je le vois masser sa joue endolorie par un de mes excès de colère, et se remettre tranquillement au travail.  
  
Dehors, je tente en vain de rassembler mes esprits. Riff est venu boire un wisky dans cet endroit mal famé il y a six jours. Donc, juste après avoir donné sa lettre de démission. Il semblait avoir besoin d'un remontant. Mon enquête m'avait conduit ensuite jusqu'à un jardin public où le jeune homme s'est promené un moment, errant sans but. Puis, il a quitté le parc et s'est dirigé vers une petite ruelle. Et après, plus rien. Il s'est littéralement envolé.  
  
J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Toute cette affaire ne présage rien de bon. J'ai peur pour Riff. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui soit arrivé quoique ce soit par ma faute. Pendant des années, Riff a été le seulà me soutenir, à être à mes côtés, quoiqu'il arrive. Secrètement, je me suis épris de lui, mais je n'ai jamais voulu me l'avouer. mais ce baiser, l'autre jour, a changé toute la donne.  
  
« Riff, si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir réagi ainsi... »  
  
Des souvenirs viennent hanter ma mémoire. Je revois encore Riff, tentant comme toujours de me protéger et de me rendre heureux. Comment ais-je pu être assez aveugle pour ne pas m'apercevoir de son amour? Il a déjà risqué sa vie pour moi de nombreuses fois, et n'a jamais rien reçu en échange.  
  
Riff... Tu m'as toujours suivi, même dans les affaires les plus sordides. Tu m'as sauvé la vie à maintes reprises, et je ne t'ai jamais remercié. Cent fois tu m'as vu dans les bras d'une femme, et cent fois tu as su garder le silence, préférant mon bonheur au tien. Imbécile! Mon bonheur est avec toi. Toi seul sais que je ne suis pas celui que l'on croit. Et sans toi, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un gamin de douze ans, apeuré et pleurnichard, qui attend résigné la punition corporelle, seule marque « d'amour » d'un père criminel... Tu as séché mes pleurs, Riff, de quel droit t'enfuis-tu à présent? Tu as promis que tu me paierais en retour pour avoir osé me dérober mes larmes, de ce qu'il te restait de vie, mais, hélas, je ne te vois point à mes côtés. Comment puis-je soulager ma peine, si je ne peux plus pleurer? Ce peut-il que toi aussi tu m'ais abandonné? Ce peut-il que je sois à nouveau seul? Si tu savais comme ça fait mal...   
  
D'un geste lent, je passe ma main sur mon front et me frotte les yeux. Je suis épuisé, je n'ai presque pas dormi depuis six jours maintenant. Comme il me manque. Les rares et courts instants de sommeil que j'ai pu arracher des bras de morphée sont hantés par le même cauchemar. Et à chaque fois, je me réveille seul. Où est cette main charitable qui se tendait vers moi? Je te chercherais, Riff, jusqu'à ce que je te trouve, je t'en fais le serment.  
  
Mais où peux tu bien être?   
  
Allons, ce n'ai pas en restant planté là que je le trouverais. Je dois retourner au parc. J'ai dû oublier un indice. Riff, je te retrouverais... je te le promets... coûte que coûte, je te retrouverais...  
  
Riff...

* * *

My lord!!!  
  
Je me réveille en sursaut. Toujours cette salle noire. Toujours cette solitude. Toujours ces liens qui meurtrissent ma peau. Mes yeux s'habituent peu à peu à la pénombre. J'ai des vertiges et des nausées. Je mets un moment avant de m'apercevoir que mes plaies ont été pansées. Pourquoi? Je frissonne. Je suis torse nu, et une légère brise effleure ma peau. Je tourne mon regard vers sa provenence. une petite aération, noire et sombre. J'ai froid, et j'ai envie de pleurer. Ma tête me fait mal. Et cette chanson, toujours la même, je l'entends de nouveau, dans ma tête. Je ne peux la chasser. Dès que je reprends conscience, elle revient. Je vais finir par devenir fou...  
  
_Dans une cage rouillée le phœnix de nacre  
Attends son meurtrier aux mains écarlates _  
  
Mais d'où vient-elle? Je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir entendue récemment. Pourtant, elle s'empare de mon esprit. Je n'entends plus qu'elle. Elle m'obsède. My lord, où êtes vous? J'ai si peur, que vont-ils me faire subir encore? Qu'attendent-ils de moi?   
_  
L'oiseau blanc qui ne sait plus pleurer  
des ses yeux couleurs vengeance guette son meurtrier._  
  
Cette chanson... Elle m'empêche de me concentrer, de réfléchir. Pourtant, je dois essayer de rassembler mes souvenirs. Depuis combien de temps suis-je prisonnier ici? cette pénombre et mes pertes de conscience régulières m'empêchent de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive.  
  
J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'utilisent, mais pour quoi faire! Je n'ai aucun véritable souvenir. Ma peau est parsemée de marques. Des traces de piqûres, preuves irréfutables de leur manipulations. Que m'ont-ils injecté?  
  
Je crains le pire. Allons, courage, concentre-toi, Riff! ça va me revenir.  
  
Lord Cain...  
  
_Le prince d'argent aux larmes de sang  
Attend silencieusement son assassin servant  
_  
Une peur sans nom s'empare alors de moi. Le visage de My lord, je suis en train de l'oublier! Tout est flou. La seule chose qu'il me reste, c'est cette contine infernale. Je ne peux plus me rappeler de rien. J'ai oublié à quoi ressemblait le lieu où je vivais. Et le nom de cette gamine au cheveux blonds. Qui est-elle? Pourquoi je ne m'en rappelle pas? Pourquoi?  
  
Je fouille alors un peu plus dans mon passé personnel. Je me souviens bien de mon nom, mais je ne sais plus rien d'autre. D'où je viens, à quoi ressemblaient mes parents, avais-je des frères et soeurs? Rien, plus aucun souvenir. Je m'affole. Je sais que je connais toutes ces choses, mais elles quittent peu à peu ma mémoire. Que m'arrive t-i? Et cette chanson, qui peu à peu, remplace tous mes souvenirs. Tout n'est plus que réminiscences. Je vois des visages dont je ne connais plus les noms, j'entends des noms qui n'ont plus de visages. Ils ont dû me droguer. Mais depuis combien de temps suis-je dans cet état? Quand mes souvenirs ont-ils commencé à s'effacer? Il  
faut que je me calme. C'est peut-être juste dû à l'affolement. J'ai peur, My lord, je suis terrifié.  
  
Mes souvenirs les plus anciens ne me reviennent pas. Seuls les plus récents persistent encore. Je me rappelle du baiser, mais pas en détail... C'est surtout les sentiments qui perdurent... Pourtant, s'il y a bien une chose que j'aimerais oublier, c'est la douleur que j'ai éprouvé à ce moment là. Je me rappelle aussi la frustration et la peine que je ressentais à chaque fois que je vous surprenais dans les bras d'une femme. Je vous aimais Lord Cain. Ces sentiments forts sont encore présents, mais le reste s'en est allé... Toutes mes joies semblent s'être envolées... Seules mes peines restent gravées dans mon âme. Seule cette tristesse infinie, et cette chanson, qui n'en finit plus...  
  
_Son amour interdit, son amant secret  
celui qui dû quitter la vie, pour se libérer._  
  
Cette maudite chanson... Elle ne cessera donc jamais! Je ne veux plus l'entendre! Elle résonne en moi! Je ne peux m'en défaire.  
  
J'entends des pas dans le couloir. Quelqu'un approche. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant. Je détourne le regard, aveuglé par cette soudaine lumière. Deux personnes pénètrent dans ma prison. Je ne peux pas voir leurs visages à cause du contre-jour, mais je devine aisément leur identité. Le docteur Jézabel et Alexis, le père de Cain. Sans ménagement, le docteur attrape mon visage et dirige un faisceau lumineux dans mon œil droit. Je grimace de douleur. Six jours que je suis enfermé dans le noir. Cette lueur m'aveugle et me fais souffrir. Il m'examine. Ils sont maintenant assez près pour que je puisses contempler leurs visages. Un sourire satisfait se dessine alors sur les lèvres du docteur. Je frissonne. Ce qui fait sa joie a toujours fait mon malheur. Même si je n'ai plus de souvenirs précis, je ressens encore la douleur qu'il a pu m'infliger. Il se retourne vers Alexis:  
  
« Ses pupilles sont encore dilatées. La drogue à fait effet. A ce rythme là, il sera bientôt prêt...»  
  
La drogue? Ainsi donc, j'avais raison. Mais que me veulent-ils bon sang! Et pourquoi parlent-ils si ouvertement devant moi? Et cette musique. Je secoue la tête.  
  
« Parfait jézeabel. On peut dire que pour une fois, tu ne me déçois pas. Quand penses-tu que nous pourrons enfin commencer? »  
  
« Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours, Maître. »  
  
« Parfait, je suis impatient de voir ça »  
  
Plus qu'une question de jours, qu'est-ce qui n'est plus qu'une question de jours? J'ai peur, vraiment... Qu'est-ce qui va commencer? Tout cela ne présage rien de bon...   
  
Alexis fait un signe en direction d'un des geôliers. Je sens que l'on me détache, que l'on me prend et que l'on me transporte à nouveau à travers ces couloirs sombres et sinueux. La chanson, encore, je l'entends. Elle résonne?  
  
Non! Je l'entends bel et bien! Quelqu'un la chantonne doucement. Je relève légèrement la tête et je croise le regard froid du docteur Jézabel. Il sourit, et fredonne encore et encore... J'arrive dans une pièce inondée de lumière, et à nouveau, je plonge dans l'inconscience et dans les brumes des mes souvenirs perdus... 


	4. Un appel perdu dans le vent

Intro à la fic! ceci n'est pas vraiment le début de la fic! je reprécise!  
...................................................................  
Un bruit dans un couloir, une porte qui s'ouvre, une ombre sombre , et un cri, atroce, faisant frissoner les âmes perdues dans cette demeure:   
  
Ombre (en allumant la lumière): les garçons! je suis de RETOUR!!!  
  
Cain et Riff: (sursaut en reconnaissant l'intrus(e)! ) NON PASZ ELLE!  
  
Nienna: SI, MOI!!! rire sadique  
  
Cain: on va encore y avoir droit, hein?   
  
Nienna: t'as pas idée! vous m'avez manqué!vraimenant! les vacances sont vous, durs durs! maintenant! faut que je me remettes à la fic!   
  
Riff: (préparant un verre de champagne en tremblant, et y versant quelques glaçons empoissonés spécialement préparés pour l'occasion sur les conseils d'Idril...) non, pas ça, tout sauf ça! non, il ne faut pas, je veux pas souffrir, je veux pas!   
  
Riff tends la coupe à Nienna, sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice : vous boirez bien du champagne, my lordette, pour votre retour!  
  
Nienna: (méfiante): heu, c'est pas commun des glaçons violets phosphorescents et fluorescents... (puis réalisant) oh les c ils ont osés mettre des glaçons dans du champagne!  
  
Riff et Cain(devant le regard emflammé de Nienna) Gloups!  
  
Nienna: SACRILEGE! (balance la coupe que se fracasse sous les yeux emplis de larmes des deux compères!) Mais bon, restons calme, j'ai un cadeau de vacances pour vous!  
  
Riff et Cain (craintgnant le pire (à juste titre! hihihihihi)): oO  
  
Nienna: tadam!   
  
entre... Jézabel.  
  
Riff et Cain: NON!  
  
Nienna- (véxée): SIIIIIIII!!! toute façons z'êtes jamais contents! (regarde Jézabel qui tiens son chapeau sous le menton, et fait les yeux du chat Potté) oh! il est pas mignon! z'avez pas de coeur! allez, on l'adopte! (Nienna lui fait un calin, Jézabel lance un regard sadique à Riff et Cain par dessus son épaule tout en ronronnant)  
  
Riff et Cain(déséspérément): IDRIL !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nienna: bon, maintenant, je réponds au reviewers! allez jouer dans le jardin!  
  
Puis, cris pour couvrir les cris d'agonie deCain et Riff aux prises avec un Jézabel survolté:  
  
Pour commencer, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas très contente de ce chapitre....(Cain: moi non plus. Nienna: oui, bon, c'est fini là! retourne jouer avec Riff et Jézabel, va! ) heu, c'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu, vu que Idril avait (encore) deviné mon scénario (lance un regard noir à l'empoisonneuse complice de Cain et Riff... lol Idril! je paisante! ) lol! donc, heu, j'ai modifier pour que ça soit moins prévisible! du coup! je vais avoir plein de chapitres en plus! parce que les révélations! va en avoir! et par forcément toute logiques! lol!   
  
Mais je ne change pas trop le plan de départ non plus! c'est juste que j'ai voulu essayer de faire plus de suspense... mais à mon aivs, ça va faire flop!   
  
Autre trucs, pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes!  
  
Ensuite! ce chapitre n'étant pas excellent! j'attends vos suggestions! étant donné que selon vos avis, je le réecrirais peut-être à la fin de la fic (oui, quand j'aurais tout fini! soit dit en passant, bientot! donc! lol) donc, reviewez! prochaine mise à jour bientôt, vu que les chapitres seront plus courts! enfin, sauf le prochain!   
  
Et pardon pour le retard! dsl! j'étais en vacances alors....  
  
........................................................  
  
cas par cas:   
  
Gayana:   
kikou! merci pour ta review! c'est vraiment encourageant! bon, ben là, ça avance enfin un peu l'action! disans que c'est le chapitre juste avant le dénouement de l'enquête! mais c'est pas encore la fin! reste environ 4 chapitres! Je sais pas encore trop exactement comme je vais découper la fin. La suite risque dêtre confuse, et je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de ce chapitre.... Et quand à Cain et Riff, ils vont bien se retrouver! Mais...(rire sadique) Bon, je n'en dis pas plus! Mais prépare les mouchoirs pour le chapitre suivant normalement, qui est en cours d'écriture! lol (J'en reviens pas moi même comme il avance vite! mais j'a un problème pour caser les révélations! lol!) En tous cas merci de reviewer et de lire la fic. C'est vraiment motivant! n'hésites pas à me donner tes conseils, et merci encore!   
  
Idril Sparrow:   
kikou! C'est dans le tome trois je crois que Cain dit à Riff: si tu me trahis, Riff, je n'aurais plus qu'à mourir! Merci de l'avoir mis dans ta review! ça m'y a fait repenser! Et du coup, ben, je l'ai mis dans ce chapitre! Enfin, je crois, comme je les écris tous en même temps! lol! Quand à tes idées foireuses... (Nienna se jette à terre en pleurant!) Pourquoi il faut que tu devinnes tout! J'ai dû changer un peu mon scénario pour garder un peu de suspense! grrrrrr! lol! Maintenant, ben, heu, je sais plus trop comment m'en sortir avec les explications! lol! Enfin, bon, je crois que j'ai une idée en tête pour expiquer ce qui va se passer, mais c'est pas la meilleure! Alors, devineras tu laquelle? lol (clin d'oeil!) j'apprécie beaucoup tes reviews! Elles sont drôles, même si tu tentes toujours de m'empoisonner! (Se remet à pleurer en pensant au champagne gaché!) Et ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer cette fic, même si j'ai l'impression qu'elle devient de plus en plus grave.... lol! Dis-moi vite ce que tu en penses! gros bisous en attendant! et merci encore!  
  
Neldja:  
Bon, là, ça devrait avancer plus vite! lol! c'est vrai que j'aurais préféré une vraie contine, parce que la mienne vaut pas celle du bouquin! loin de là! mais merci de me dire que tu l'aime bien, ça me rassure! j'vais peur qu'elle soit ridicule! Ben là, on arrive presque à la fin! Plus que quatres petits chapitres à peu près! Merci aussi pour le scénario! Mais là, tu verras, dans ce chapitre... Ben, heu... Il va un peu n'importe où! lol! Mais les révélations viendront dans les chapitres suivants! C'est pour ça qu'ils seront plutôt courts! Sauf le prochain, où il restera un tout petit peu d'action.... merci pour ta review! ça me pousse à continuer et ça me motive! dsl d'avoir mis tant de temps à mettre cette fic à jours, mais j'étais en vancances! Voilà! Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas un désastre complet! lol! Merci encore pour ta review!  
  
Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! place au disclamer maintenant puis, à la fic! (enfin, oui, je sais, je suis longue lol!)  
.................................................  
  
Disclamer: (quelque part, au Japon...) Boom! (bruit d'une explosion) une moto se faufile dans les rues, poursuivie par la police. Le conductueur fou n'est rien d'autre que Nienna. Elle tient sous son bras, un Riff et un Cain affolés et ligotés. Elle s'apprête à partir quand soudain, elle a une idée. Elle passe devant squarsoft et kidnappe Seifer et Squall (non, ils ne sont pas dans la fic, juste un plaisir personnel!) qu'elle mets sous l'autre bras (qui a dit que je pouvais pas tenir le guidon?! télékinésie! c'est moi l'auteur, je décide) Elle prends la fuite, criant aux autorités dépassées:  
  
Nienna: je les empreinte le temps d'une fic, je sais qu'ils m'apartiennent pas! je les ramènerais "peut-être" (rien n'est moins sûr!) après! Hahahahaha!!!   
  
Puis, elle disapraît dans la nuit.  
  
Quelque part, en France:  
  
Cain et Riff secoue Nienna qui s'est endormie sur son ordi. Elle s'éveille en sursaut en riant: Mwouhahahahaha!!! je vous ai kidnappé!  
  
Cain (de son beau regard séduisant): tu rêves, ma pauvre!  
  
Riff: Et voilà, c'est repartie, elle pète les plombs!   
  
Nienna: surtout, ne pas S ' ENERVER!!! Ne pas........ Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!  
  
bon, d'accord, je commence la fic: bonne lecture!

* * *

Un appel perdu dans le vent...  
  
« -C'est le troisième meurtre cette semaine! Et toujours cette mise en scène... »  
  
« -Pas d'indices, rien? »  
  
« -Non, rien. Et le pire, c'est que la presse commence à jaser sur ce meurtrier fou, et les gens inventent des histoires terrifiantes... »  
  
« -Tu as entendu grand frère? »  
  
Mary se retourne vers moi, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme. La digne sœur de son frère. Je lui fais signe que oui, lassé par son manège. J'avais écouté la conversation d'une oreille distraite, trop occupé par mes sombres pensées. L'inspecteur me fixe inlassablement. Déjà trois mois que je supporte sa présence incessante! J'avais fait appel à lui pour rechercher Riff, à mon plus grand regret. Il n'a, bien sûr, rien trouvé. Et je n'ai pas vraiment la nette impression qu'il cherche...  
  
Seule l'intéresse cette enquête médiatique, et il utilise le don de voyance de Mary de façon abusive, selon moi, pour résoudre ce mystère. Mais c'est vrai que quelque part, ces meurtres m'intriguent, et dans d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais pas résister à la tentation de me jeter tête baissée dans l'aventure. Mais voilà, Riff n'est pas là, et personne ne pourra me rattraper en cas de chute. Combien de fois m'a t-il sauver la vie?  
  
L'inspecteur invite Mary à aller chercher son paquet de cartes. Ses dons de voyance sont revenus depuis la disparition de Riff. Elle est de nouveau triste. Je profite de cet instant de calme pour me remémorer les différents éléments de cette série de crimes abominables.  
  
Depuis trois mois, le spectre de la Dame noire plane sur les ruelles sombres et étroites de Londres. Le meurtrier a commencer par tuer une fois tous les quinze jours, puis une fois par semaine. Jusqu'à en être arriver là. La situation devient inquiétante. Les rares témoins alimentent les pires rumeurs, racontant qu'une ombre noire était venue « faucher » ces hommes, ses femmes, et ses enfants. Car l'assassin ne cherche pas à comprendre. Il tue, aveuglement d'un coup de faux, dérobant le cœur encore palpitant de ses victimes. Tous y voient là le sombre spectre de la dame noire, essayant de revenir à la vie. Les cœurs dérobés semblent en effet servir pour un quelconque rituel. Et à chaque fois, cette mise en scène. Les victimes ont les yeux bandées, et une pierre noire est placée à l'endroit où devrait normalement se trouver leurs cœurs. Sans doute du charbon. Mais le plus inquiétant reste cette façon de disposer les victimes. Toutes étaient déguisées en cartes de tarot. La première retrouvée était pendue à un chêne, la seconde était allongé dans un chariot, les vers d'une vieille comptine griffonnés sur un papier taché de sang, froissée dans une main, la carte leur correspondant dans l'autre. C'est pour cette raison que l'inspecteur a tant besoin des talents de Mary. Elle devine toujours la future mise en scène. Mais cela n'empêche pas les crimes...  
  
Mary arrive avec son paquet. Elle s'installe à la table du salon, et commence à disposer ses cartes. Je la regarde faire, intrigué et amusé par son air sérieux et concentré. Comme elle peut être drôle, cette petite fille à l'air angélique et au caractère insupportable. Elle ferme un instant les yeux, le temps de retourner une carte de sa petite main innocente. Elle tremble légèrement. Je la comprends. Elle doit beaucoup souffrir, ma Mary et j'en veux terriblement à cet inspecteur cruel d'infliger une telle douleur et telle grande responsabilité à une gamine aussi formidable qu'elle. Car à chaque fois qu'elle retourne une carte, une nouvelle victime est tuée, et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne peut rien faire pour empêcher cela. Et pourtant, elle ne cesse de faire pivoter ces petits bouts de papiers qui peuvent décider du destin de beaucoup. Je ne crois pas vraiment à ses dons, mais c'est vrai qu'elle m'impressionne. Hasard, chance ou destin? Je ne saurais répondre.  
  
Intérieurement, je me refuse à croire que notre destin est inscrit quelque part, dans un grand livre, et que quelques cartes insignifiantes peuvent révéler notre avenir. Mais les dons de ma petite sœur sont troublants. Et si tout était écrit? Si tout ce qui nous arrivait était inéluctable? Si même nos révoltes étaient écrites? Alors, que serions-nous? Tout simplement rien d'autres que des pantins inconscients, mais sûrement plus des hommes...  
  
Mary retourne la carte. La roue. L'inspecteur ne eut cacher un sourire satisfait. Il doit être un peu sadique. j'ai l'impression qu'il attend impatiemment de découvrir la prochaine mise en scène et de vérifier les prédictions de ma sœur.   
  
Après ce spectacle, l'inspecteur semble plus détendu. J'ose enfin poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis son arrivée et qui est sans nul doute possible la seule raison qui justifie le fait que j'accepte encore jour après jour sa présence plus qu'indésirée ici.  
  
« -Inspecteur, et en ce qui concerne Riff?... »  
  
« -Allons monsieur le comte, six mois qu'il a disparu! Vous n'espérez quand même pas poursuivre les recherches! J'ai mieux à faire voyez-vous! Mais bon, je chercherais.... Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence! Votre valet était adulte! Il s'est sans doute enfuit avec une femme de son rang, c'est à dire une domestique écervelée en voyage de noces.... Je suis désolé, mais ces gens là... »  
  
Je me lève d'un bon, ne pouvant tolérer son impertinence. Riff ne m'aurais jamais fait ça. Et de l'entendre parler ainsi de celui que j'aimais...   
  
« -Riff ne m'aurais jamais trahi. »  
  
S'il l'aurais fais, je n'aurais plus eu qu'à mourir... et rien que le fait d'imaginer que Riff eu pu me faire une chose pareille m'est insupportable. Rapidement cependant, je reprends mes esprits. Cet homme hautain et écervelé est mon seul moyen à présent de le retrouver.  
  
Il souffle, lassé de mon entêtement mais résigné.  
  
« -Je vous propose un marché, monsieur le comte Hargreaves. Vous m'aidez à rechercher ce meurtrier et vous me laissez empocher toute la gloire de la découverte, et en échange, à la fin de l'enquête, je fais de cet avis de recherche une priorité. »  
  
Je le regarde un instant, dégoûté par son comportement.   
  
« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous tiendrez parole? »  
  
« -Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne le ferais pas? »  
  
J'émets alors un petit rire méprisant. Le visage de l'inspecteur se ferme:  
  
« De toutes manières, vous n'avez pas trop le choix. Votre aide contre Riff, c'est un marché qui me paraît assez raisonnable, non? »  
  
« Que sait-on sur le meurtrier? »  
  
« D'après la stature, un homme, assez grand et d'une grande force physique. Un psychopathe, sans nul doute, pourtant doué en médecine. C'est clair qu'à la façon de prélever les cœurs, ce type à des connaissances indéniables dans le domaine médical. Mais dites donc, ces questions, ça veut dire que vous acceptez mon offre généreuse? »  
  
« Elle n'est pas généreuse. Elle est juste équitable, et puis, comme vous le dites si bien, vous ne m'en laissez guère véritablement le choix... »  
  
Je lui lance un regard dur. Durant de longues secondes, personne n'ose ouvrir la bouche. Puis, la voix claire et mélodieuse de Mary s'élève alors, brisant le lourd silence qui s'est installé dans la pièce.  
  
«-Grand-frère, si tu veux, je peux chercher la réponse dans les cartes! »   
  
Tout en disant cela, elle dispose de nouveau les cartes sur la table, essayant désespérément de m'aider et de me rassurer. Je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de crier:  
  
«-Non Mary, non! Je te l'interdis! »  
  
« Mais si, tu verras! On va trouver Riff! Ça va marcher, j'en suis sûre, en ce moment, je suis triste tu sais! Et puis, de quoi à tu peur?».  
  
C'est vrai. J'avais peur. Bien vu Mary! Peur de ce que tu pourrais découvrir. Un frisson me parcoure l'échine et je ne peux réprimer les tremblements qui s'emparent de mon corps. Je n'ai pas peur finalement,je suis véritablement terrorisé. Je ne veux pas qu'elle retourne ces cartes. Elles pose la main sur une carte et ferme de nouveau ses grands yeux bleus. Mon espoir semble s'éteindre en même temps que la lueur céleste et apaisante de cette océan d'azur où j'aimais me plonger dans les pires moments de ma vie. Mary, ne le fais pas. Mon cœur me crie de l'arrêter, de l'empêcher de faire ça. J'ai un très mauvais présentement. Mais mon esprit veux savoir, et mon corps refuse donc de m'obéir. Je reste immobile, attendant le verdict de Mary comme un condamné à mort attend sa sentence perdu dans les ombres noires et désespérantes d'une prison. Seulement ma prison à moi, c'était mon corps de granit qui refuse d'obéir à mes sentiments. Elle retourne la carte, et mon cœur se serre. Durant une fraction de seconde, je ferme les yeux. Et quand je les rouvre, je croise le regard emplit de larmes de Mary. Ses beaux yeux lagon ne reflètent qu'une grande détresse. D'une voix brisée, elle m'annonce:  
  
« -Mort, Riff et mort! »  
  
Je pose alors mes yeux sur la carte. Je reconnais aisément le dessin de la dame noire. Non, Riff ne pouvait pas... Mary se lève pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre mais je la rattrape par le bras. Le coup part tout seul et sa joue de porcelaine prends tout à coup une teinte rouge. Je viens de la frapper violemment moi qui n'ai jamais levé la main sur elle. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de crier:  
  
« Tu te trompe Mary, tu te trompes! Riff n'es pas mort! Je serais le premier à le savoir, je l'aurais senti, tu m'entends, je l'aurais senti! Il est en vie, il est quelque part et en vie! »  
  
Je lève une nouvelle fois la main mais mon geste est arrêtée. L'inspecteur me plaque au mur. Dans ma surprise, je lâche Mary qui me regarde complètement affolée, avant de s'enfuir en larmes dans sa chambre. Mon dos heurte le mur, et je sens alors le sang ruisseler dans mon dos. Mes plaies se sont rouvertes. D'un gestes vif, je me dégage de l'étreinte de l'inspecteur en hurlant:  
  
« Je vous interdit de me toucher! »  
  
Puis, je m'enfuis de la maison sous le regard effaré du policier. J'ai besoin d'air et de solitude. Je ne peux pas croire que Riff est disparu. Si tel était le cas je n'aurais plus qu'à mourir. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je ressent en ce moment. De la peine, du déséspoir, un peu des deux peut-être. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'éprouve aussi une colère profonde pour celui que j'aime plus que m'a propre vie. Il m'avait abandonné. Il n'avait pas le droit de partir sans moi. il n'avaiT pas le droit de mourir...  
  
Je parcoure les rues de Londres, seul malgré le danger qui rode quand soudain, je la vois. À ses pied une tâche noire se répand sur le sol. Du sang. Et cette silhouette drappée de noir qui me fixe, une faux à la main....

* * *

Le comte. C'est lui. Je le reconnais aisément. Ils m'ont dit de le faire souffrir, puis de le tuer. Pourquoi pas, ça doit être amusant, de le voir pleurer. J'aime déjà ça. Notre père sera fier de moi. Et finit ce chérubin qui me vole tout son amour. Après cela, je serais le seul qu'il chérira. Je suis le seul à qui il est donné le droit d'assassiner cet adolescent. Le seul... et je compte bien le faire. Peut-être me libérera t-il après? Peut-être alors, je n'aurais plus le besoin de tuer pour qu'il prenne soin de moi?  
  
Je regarde à nouveau mes mains: rouges. J'ai beau les frotter, elles restent ainsi. Quand pourrais-je me purifié? Je n'aime pas tuer, mais je le dois. Je sais que c'est mal, et je ne veux pas le faire, mais une force invisible me hante et m'oblige à commettre le pire...  
  
Milles fois j'aurais voulu mourir, plutôt que de tuer. Mais hélas, je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. Je reste souvent ici, près de mes victimes, attendant les gendarmes. Mais ils arrivent toujours trop tard. La force mystérieuse finit toujours pas gagner, et par me ramener à la maison...  
  
Je m'avance vers lui, l'arme à la main. Puis, je m'arrête, le fixant. Je veux qu'il me voit. Enfin, il détourne son regard vers moi. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayé. Tiens, étrange... un homme qui n'a pas peur de la mort? Quels regrets amères le pousse à la défier ainsi, sans même ciller, droit et hautain?  
  
Il est beau. Vraiment magnifique. Je ne peux pas bien le voir, mais tout en lui m'attire. Si fin, et si fort. Il se dresse, seul, fragile et faible, petite étoile dans la nuit, qui tente désespérément de lutter, solitaire, contre le lever sanglant d'un soleil criminel. Combat perdu d'avance, mais toute cette fierté, tout ce courage.... il est vraiment incroyable. Il m'ont donné une belle mission. Ses larmes seront tels les pleurs des étoiles quand la nuit se meurt: éternelles et déchirantes. Dommage que son destin soit de mourir. Il m'ont ordonné, et je doit le faire. J'aurais peut-être un peu de peine. Oui, sans doute. On exécute pas une bête de cette trempe sans versée une larme. Ça me fera du bien de pleurer. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait. Peut-être même, un éternité.  
  
Je me sens si vide, si triste, si inhumain. J'ai peur, j'ai froid. Qui suis-je vraiment, sinon un pion au mains de Delilah? Ils m'ont dit que j'étais le fils adoptif de Alexis et que Cain était son véritable fils. Oui, peut-être. Depuis je n'ai cessais de le haïr. Mais maintenant que je suis devant lui, j'ai peur. Je me rends compte qu'à part ça, je ne connais rien de ma vie... Je me déteste, tout comme je hait ces mains vermeilles, rougit par les sang et les larmes des innocents que j'ai masacré, impunément. Je n'aime pas ces fantômes qui me poursuivent, vivants dans mes pas. Tant de morts, pourquoi? Seule delilah le sait. Qui suis-je? Sinon un monstre assoiffé d'un sang qu'il ne veut pas boire....  
  
Je reporte mon attention sur le jeune noble. Il n'a toujours pas bougé. Je baisse alors les yeux vers le cadavre qui gît à me pied. Un jeune homme, dix-sept ans à peine. Peut-être même seize. Les yeux bandés. Pieds et poings liés à une vielle roue en bois. C'est celle du chariot de ses parents. C'est horrible. J'ai du mal à supporter ce spectacle. Mais le pire reste leur regard. Je dois rester de marbre devant tous. Mais je ne peux pas le faire, si je croise leur regard. Apeuré, triste, résigné.... ces yeux me poursuivent, je ne voit qu'eux.... c'est pour cela, que je les cache. Pauvre gamin... je glisse la carte de la roue dans sa main et un vers de ma comptine. Il me fixe toujours. Son visage reste caché dans l'ombre. Je ne vois pas ses yeux. Tant mieux. Je déteste les regards. Ils exprimes tant de chose. La haine, l'amour, la peur, la honte, le mépris... et moi, qui ne suis plus qu'une bête qui rôde pour tuer, je ne peut plus connaître ces sentiments. Et ça me fais mal, terriblement mal.. alors, je leur bande les yeux...   
  
J'ouvre ma main. Le cœur palpitant du jeune homme s'est arrêter de battre. Je le range dans un bocal en verre. Je dois collecter les organes. Pour mon père. Le jeune noble me fixe toujours.  
  
Je m'avance alors vers lui. Toujours pas un geste. Peu à peu, l'obscurité se dissipe. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de bien le connaître. Je lève mon arme. Il ne bouge pas. Mais quand je l'abats, il esquive avec grâce mon coup, et me menace d'un revolver qu'il sort de sa poche. Habile et rapide, vraiment une proie fascinante...  
  
Je souris derrière mon masque, blanc, comme la page d'un livre qui n'est pas encore écrit. Mon destin à moi commencera avec sa mort. Il est la plume qui écrira mon récit en lettre de sang. Le dernier mot de mon histoire...  
  
Nous nous battons, il est rapide, mais pas assez. Je suis plus fort. Je le plaque contre le mur. J'ai mal à la tête. Mes migraines recommencent, et la chanson revient...   
  
Je suis face à lui, et je découvre enfin ses yeux. or et émeraudes. Son regard est si profond que je m'y perds. Je m'affole. Des yeux couleurs vengeance. Les yeux de ma mort... je mourrais pour ce regard sans hésitation...  
  
Il est si beau. Je ne peux me résoudre à lui faire du mal. Pourquoi? Des souvenirs me reviennent, me hantent, mais je ne sais plus... Je vois flou, je ne peux pas lui faire du mal, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. J'ai l'impression, que tout n'est que mensonge. Que m'arrive t-il? Je regarde l'heure du clocher pendant que je maintiens le jeune homme qui a cesser de se débattre. Quatre heures. L'aube va bientôt se lever. Je suis en retard. Je dois toujours rentrer avant l'aube, je dois toujours revenir à trois heures...  
  
J'ai des vertiges, je me recule et je m'enfuis. Je cours dans les ruelles de Londres, vers la périphérie de la ville, vers un endroit sauvage où je pourrais me cacher. J'entends des pas qui me suivent. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas lui.  
  
Je sors de la ville. J'ai froid, je frissonne.   
  
Enfin, je m'écroule, en pleurs. L'effet s'est dissipé avec la nuit se mourant peu avant la naissance de l'aube rougeoyante. Et mes souvenirs me reviennent peu à peu. Mais tous sont imprégnés de ce voile rouge qui recouvre mes mains et mon cœur. Oui, je me souviens de tout, mon esprit s'éveille. Qu'ai-je fais?   
  
« Pardon lord, Cain, pardon... »  
  
Mais personne n'est là pour entendre ces mots, qui deviennent alors un appel perdu dans le vent...

* * *

et voilà! fin du chapitre 4! n'oubliez pas de reviewer! à bientôt pour le chapitre 5!   



	5. Quand les étoiles s'éteignent dans le fi

Disclamer: les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi!  
  
cette fois-ci, une fois n'est pas coutume, je commence directementla fic! je reponds aux reviews à la fin du chapitre! bonne lecture... et je précise: ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre! loin de là! lol!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Quand les étoiles s'éteignent dans le firmament...  
  
Je suis depuis un moment cette silhouette morbide à travers le dédale des rues londoniennes. Elle cherche à s'éloigner de la ville, mais pourquoi? Je dois arrêter ce monstre qui se cache derrière un masque au plus vite... je dois le faire, pour retrouver Riff.  
  
Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'il tourne à gauche. Je reviens alors sur mes pas, maudissant mon esprit torturé qui s'abandonne à des considérations secondaires malgré la gravité de la situation. Peu à peu, l'ombre m'entraîne hors des murs protecteurs de la ville, et au bout de quelques minutes de marche, je l'aperçois de nouveau, recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans une petite clairière.  
  
Je m'approche tout doucement d'elle. Elle ne fait toujours aucun mouvement. Dans la nuit se mourant peu à peu, j'aperçois juste les tremblements de son corps secoué de spasmes. Ce peut-il qu'elle pleure? Ce peut-il que ce monstre avide de sang puisse verser des larmes?  
  
Je m'approche, encore. Soudain, l'ombre se retourne. Par réflexe, je lui assène un coup rapide avec ma cane, brisant ainsi une partie de son masque de porcelaine. Je suffoque, incapable de respirer et je me recule soudainement. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je plisse les yeux, essayant de mieux apercevoir le visage ensanglanté qui me fait face, et espérant au fond de moi m'être trompé lors de mon premier regard. Mais le doute n'est plus permis. Une moitié de visage encore cachée par le masque, il me regarde apeuré et en larmes. Le sang ruisselant de son front se mêle aux pleurs qui parsèment son visage, donnant l'impression que ses sanglots amers sont de véritables larmes de sang. Ma vue se brouille, et je murmure dans un souffle un prénom qui m'est cher:  
  
« Riff ... »  
  
Entendant ces mots, se pleurs redoublent et il s'écroule sur le sol, telle une pitoyable marionnette dont on aurait sectionné les fils. Je m'approche alors de sa silhouette recroquevillée à terre et encore secouée de spasmes violents. Je regarde l'horrible portrait qui s'offre à mes yeux ébahis. L'homme que j'ai cherché si longtemps se balance sans cesse, d'avant en arrière, les mains sur la tête, comme pour se protéger d'un coup que je ne lui donnerais pas. Je m'agenouille en face de lui et je prends doucement son menton dans ma main, afin que nos yeux se rencontrent, enfin. Pourtant, tout ce que j'aperçois alors, se sont deux paupières obstinément closes. Riff détourne rapidement la tête, n'osant affronter mon regard. Je ne comprends pas, je voudrais tellement savoir, mais le temps n'est pas aux explications. Je dois m'occuper de Riff, l'amener en lieu sûr. Je dois comprendre pourquoi tout ceci est arrivé, avant de le condamner, ou de le relaxer de ces crimes abjects. Riff n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais pu les commettre en temps normal...  
  
Je fixe à nouveau ce corps si faible et si terrifiant. Le visage noyé de larmes, Riff regarde inlassablement ses mains rougies de sang, les tournant et les retournant sans cesse, comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois. Cette vision de celui qui a toujours su me protéger me fait terriblement mal. Nos yeux se croisent un instant avant qu'il ne détourne de nouveau son doux visage souillé par le sang et les pleurs. En un éclair, j'aperçois toute sa détresse, sa terreur, mais aussi, toute la folie qui le ronge et le dévore peu à peu. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer? Quoiqu'il en soit, la silhouette familière ne semble plus dangereuse. Je m'approche alors un peu plus, cherchant à l'aider à se relever pour le ramener au manoir, quand un coup vient balayer ma main tendue. Il refuse que je l'approche. Je l'entends murmurer sans cesse, me priant doucement:  
  
« Laissez-moi... Allez vous-en... Je vais vous salir.... Laissez-moi.... Laissez-moi... Par pitié, laissez-moi... »  
  
Il me chasse en faisant de grands gestes de la main, qui se perdent dans le vide. Je comprends bien vite alors, que ces mouvement désespérés ne sont pas uniquement dirigés vers ma présence indésirable, mais aussi envers des ombres invisibles de mes yeux que Riff voit pourtant bien, lui. Je ne peux résister d'avantage. Je prends dans mes bras fins le corps tremblant et je le serre, je le serre de toute mes forces, comme pour l'empêcher de s'envoler. Si j'eusse été plus fort, je l'aurais brisé dans cette étreinte mortelle, tellement j'ai besoin de le tenir contre moi. Il se débat violemment, mais il est épuisé, physiquement et moralement. Peu à peu, il se laisse aller à cette étreinte d'où transparaît tout notre désespoir et tout notre amour. J'ai si peur de le perdre. Il faut que je saches maintenant, ce qui s'est passé. Je lui parle doucement, lui murmurant des mots doux, pour le rassurer, comme on parlerait à un enfant malade. À voix basse je bégaye timidement des:  
  
«Chut, calme-toi Riff »  
  
« Tout est fini maintenant »  
  
« Je suis là »  
  
« C'est pas grave Riff, ça va s'arranger »  
  
Mais les mots doux n'ont jamais étaient ma force, et tous mes efforts se perdent en autant de larmes que mes paroles maladroites et quelconques infligent à Riff. J'ai toujours su blesser avec mes réparties cinglantes, je n'ai jamais appris à aimer avec des murmures tendres et doux. Et aujourd'hui, cette lacune se fait sentir pleinement. J'ai si honte de ne pas pouvoir l'aider d'avantage, j'ai si mal...  
  
Je tente dans un dernier élan de rassurer l'enfant apeuré qui se tient dans mes bras. Cesser ses larmes est devenu ma seule véritable raison de vivre. Pour l'instant, je ne connais rien de plus important... Je cherche alors dans mes souvenirs, un point de repère, une aide quelconque, et je me revois, enfant, dans les bras de Riff, pleurant après l'assassinat de mon père.  
  
« C'étaient mes dernières larmes. »  
  
Voilà ce que j'ai déclaré. Je veux me rappeler les paroles que Riff m'avaient murmurer à cet instant, quand soudain, je comprends. Il n'avait rien dit. Il m'avait juste pris dans ses bras, tendrement, embrassant mon front d'enfant fou de haine et d'amour, perdu dans un labyrinthe de peur et de passion. Calmement, c'est son étreinte rassurante,et la douce chaleur de son corps qui m'a guidé à travers ce dédale de perdition, fils d'Ariane inopinée et inespéré. Dans le jardin aussi, quand il m'a découvert, enterrant mon oiseau, la toute première fois que nos yeux se sont rencontrés, or contre azur, il n'a rien dit. Son regard m'a enveloppé de sa tendresse et de sa douleur... Une douleur qu'il ressentait pour moi. Les mots sont devenus dérisoires entre nous. Alors, pourquoi en aurais-je besoin pour le rassurer aujourd'hui?  
  
J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, tendrement. Mon geste le surprend. Je respire son odeur, mêlant mon souffle à ses larmes, respirant la senteur cuivrée de son sang. Il me serre, et murmure enfin d'une voix hésitante:  
  
« My lord... »  
  
Il souffre, je le sens, mais je ne peux rien faire... Mais enfin, il me reconnaît. Il semble perdu dans cette situation, et pendant un moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne la comprend pas plus que moi. Quoiqu'il arrive, je le considérerais comme innocent. Ses bras qui m'enlacent en me serrant si fors, ces mains qui se raccrochent à mon corps avec une telle vigueur ne peuvent pas être celle d'un meurtrier. Celui que j'aime est là, au bord d'un précipice, et je suis le seul à pouvoir le remonter...  
  
Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais...  
  
Je l'aide à se relever, mais nous n'avons pas fait trois pas, qu'il s'écroule en hurlant. Bientôt, le jour se lèverais, et avec lui, la vie des hommes renaîtrait. Je m'accroupis à côté de Riff. Il se tiens le cœur, la main crispée sur sa poitrine, les yeux plissés de douleur. Il rouvre ses paupières, posant sur moi un regard tenant plus de l'acier que de l'azur, qui me fait frissonner. Les larmes s'échappent à nouveau de ses yeux, et je l'entends murmurer doucement:  
  
« Je suis désolé, My lord »  
  
Il crache alors un caillot de sang et hurle de nouveau, en proie avec une douleur qui le ronge de l'intérieur. Puis il me regarde, complètement affolé, et me chuchote à nouveau tendrement, la voix emplie de sanglots et brisée par sa souffrance:  
  
« Je suis désolé,.... Je ne veux pas.... Vous suivre,.... Je.... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux plus... Mes mains... Rouges... Elles sont trop rouges... Pardon... »  
  
Je comprends alors enfin, et mes yeux sont noyés de larmes que je ne peux verser, devant cet homme, qui n'est plus rien d'autre à présent qu'un gamin perdu, et que la raison déserte peu à peu...  
  
Oui, au fond de mon cœur, à ce moment là, je savais déjà, la vérité... Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réagi alors? Parce que je l'aimais...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Il me regarde tendrement. Jamais de toute ma vie, je n'aurais cru pouvoir sentir autant de tristesse et de désespoir dans un regard. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui le pousse à m'aimer ainsi, moi, qui ne suis qu'un meurtrier. Peu à peu, mes souvenirs me reviennent. Je retrouve avec eux mon âme et le poids de ma culpabilité. Je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé exactement avec Délilah. Je n'ai plus que la vision de ces couloirs sombres s'entremêlant à l'infini dans mon esprit déjà perdu. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le bras du jeune comte qui me serre fermement contre son cœur. Non, désormais, je ne peux plus le suivre... C'est déjà trop tard, pour me sauver.  
  
Au loin, la silhouette imposante de l'église sonne les cinq coups qui devancent de peu la naissance de l'aube. J'ai mal. Je suis en train de partir. Tous les soirs, je devais rentrer avant cette heure maudite. Mais aujourd'hui, ce regard d'or m'a subjuguer, et je ne peux désormais plus reprendre ce chemin, sombre sauveur de mon âme endeuillée. Une nouvelle vague de douleur s'empare de mon corps. J'essaie de ne pas le montrer, mais la souffrance est trop dure à endurer, seul. Mes ongles s'enfoncent malgré moi dans la chair tendre et blanche de mon jeune maître. Une fois de plus, je fais couler le sang.  
  
Et ces cinq coups, marquent la fin de ma vie. Mon étreinte sanglante se meurt peu à peu. Mes mains se perdent, n'ayant plus la force de me raccrocher à ce sourire, à ces yeux que j'ai tant aimé et pour qui j'aurais tout donné... Je m'écroule dans ses bras, et il m'allonge délicatement sur le sol. J'ai si peur, j'ai si froid. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Je croise un instant les yeux du comte. Son regard n'est que tristesse, et résignation. Il comprend. Et je vois à sa détresse qu'il ne fera rien, pour empêcher l'inéluctable. Secrètement, je l'en remercie. Puisse t-il ne pas ressentir tout le poids d'une quelconque culpabilité que lui n'a pas mérité.  
  
Je crois que jamais quelqu'un ne m'a aussi bien compris que lui. Je suis si perdu, j'ai si honte, je n'en peux plus... Je suis fatigué, épuisé de lutter.... Enfin, quelqu'un va m'accorder le repos que j'ai tant mérité.  
  
Je pose une main sur la sienne. Je sens la fin arrivée. Mes yeux se voilent. Peu à peu, le mal qui est en moi ronge mes sens, absorbant ma vie et se nourrissant de mes souffrances. Je ne vois déjà presque plus rien. Et malgré la douleur, je me sens bien, ici, loin de tout. Je me mets alors à pleurer, silencieusement. Comme je regrette. Je ne sais même plus, pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Que m'ont-ils fait, là-bas? Est-ce que celui que j'aime le saura, et pourra me le pardonner, un jour?  
  
Je vois à son visage inquiet, et à sa main qui caresse tendrement mes cheveux que c'est déjà fait. Ça me fait souffrir, qu'il oublie mes crimes si facilement. Et j'ai tellement peur qu'il m'aime en retour, que j'en ai des frissons. Je ne veux pas le condamner à un amour sans espoir. Je regarde de nouveau mes main ensanglantées. J'aimerais tellement comprendre, avant de mourir... Je ne me souviens de rien, je suis vide, et las. Les larmes du comte menacent de rouler sur ses joues à tous moments.  
  
La peur me serre le cœur, et les paroles infernales de cette comptine me reviennent en mémoire:  
  
Dans ses larmes il s'est noyé le prince de nacre et ses pleurs ont brisés les barreaux rougeâtres Immortel il n'est plus, il s'est enfuit de sa cage envolée sa peine, disparue sa rage.  
  
prisonnier de sa vie il s'est enfin envolé vers celui qui l'a tué, vers celui qu'il aimait  
  
Je ne veux pas tacher ma conscience de sa souffrance. Je ne veux pas que lord Cain se noie dans ses larmes...  
  
Tout autour de moi, j'ai l'impression de revoir ce que j'ai froidement tué. Ces fantômes me poursuivent, et ma honte est si grande que je cherche à me dégager des bras si protecteurs qui m'entourent. Je ne veux pas le souiller du sang que j'ai versé. Je l'aime trop, pour cela. Je m'affole. Mais le comte ne l'entend apparemment pas de cette oreille. Il resserre sa prise sur moi, et me demande doucement ce qu'il y a, déposant de tendres baisers sur mon front et serrant ma main, comme pour me tirer de mes cauchemars et me ramener à une vie que je ne désire plus. Je cris alors, apeuré:  
  
« Je vois leurs visages, My lord, j'ai peur. Vous ne comprenez donc pas? Mes mains sont rouges. Elles sont couvertes de sang. Aidez-moi! Aidez-moi! Me laissez pas! »  
  
Il me sourit alors tendrement et ris doucement. Il passe une main sur mon visage. Des larmes coulent librement sur ses joue, et malgré tout, je me sens fier, d'être celui pour qui il brise sa promesse.  
  
« Chut, calme-toi Riff, et regarde, regarde mes mains. Elles sont aussi rouges. Elles sont aussi couvertes de sang. J'aurais pu t'aider, te sauver, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Mes regrets seront éternels, tout comme les tiens. Tu n'as rien à m'envier... »  
  
Son sourire et ses mots me rassurent étrangement. Il a toujours eu un grand pouvoir sur moi. Je n'ai toujours était rien d'autre que le pantin de la famille Hargreaves. Et mon marionnettiste, c'était lui. Je pense alors à mes regrets éternels.  
  
Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu faire, tant de douleur et de souffrance que j'aurais voulu éviter... Je me cambre sous l'effet d'une vive douleur. La faucheuse vient me prendre. Quel ironie! Alors que durant des semaines, c'était moi, qui faisais son travail. Je ne verrais donc jamais plus, l'aube sanglante se lever.  
  
J'aimerais tellement revoir l'aube, mais la dame noire semble vouloir m'emporter avant. Quelle déception! Je ne me souviens plus très bien, de ce spectacle grandiose, où la nuit cruelle et froide s'offre en un sacrifice sanglant au jour, et aux hommes. Je demande d'une voix timide, désireux d'oublier ma souffrance, et souhaitant entendre la voix mon maître me raconter cette mort merveilleuse de la nature.  
  
« My lord, À quoi ressemble un lever du soleil? Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien... »  
  
Il paraît un instant surpris par ma question certes déconcertante, mais il semble comprendre mon besoin d'oublier ce que je suis devenu et mon funeste avenir. Il lève ses yeux émeraudes pailletés d'or vers le ciel et commence à parler, la voix emplie d'amertume et de colère contenue:  
  
« À quoi ressemble un lever du soleil? C'est une aube saignante, une plaie béants du ciel, qui se déchire et souffre mille morts, pour renaître et souiller le jour nouveau. Tout rougeoie de folie et de sang mêlés. Le ciel ressemble un peu aux hommes à ce moment là. Violent, avide et triste. Quel désespoir, ce jour nouveau qui se lève! Je ne connais pas de pire moments, que celui ou cette aurore meurtrière et jalouse tue la pâle lune qui ne luit plus alors dans sa robe étoilée.  
  
Et pourtant, c'est de ce spectacle d'une rare cruauté, quand la nuit se meurt dans une mare de sang, baignant les étoiles et l'astre lunaire d'une teinte vermeille qui les fait paraître assassinés, que l'espoir revient. La nature est comme ça, elle vit de paradoxes et de souffrances. Le feu détruit et fertilise la terre, et c'est quand on perd ceux qu'on aime, qu'on comprend enfin, combien il pouvait nous être chers.  
  
L'homme préfère le jour assassin à la nuit protectrice. Il vit dans la lumière fratricide du soleil. Tout tuer pour tout faire renaître. L'aube, c'est l'homme. Le jour n'est que le reflet de son âme. Il se cache derrière une chaleur aveuglante, et ne s'aperçoit pas qu'elle le brûle. Pathétique pantin. Impitoyable meurtrier. Il ne comprend pas, que la nuit, et plus sincère.  
  
Elle ne cache ni sa noirceur, ni sont espoir. Riff, si seulement tu pouvais encore le voir, ce miroir humain. Dans la nuit sincère, les hommes sont tous pareils. Les mains de l'assassin ne sont pas plus rouges que celle de la victime. Tout est noir. Tout est néant. Seules les étoiles et la lune, semblent encore là, silencieuses, et priant pour nous. Seulement voilà, tu ne la verras jamais plus... Mais tu vas t'endormir sous un belle astre. La lune. Comme un enfant. Ne t'en fais pas, Riff, je veillerais sur ton sommeil. Tu ne feras plus jamais de cauchemars. Je suis là... Et la lune aussi est là. Tout est finit à présent. Endors-toi. Repose-toi. Nous veuillons... »  
  
Il me sourit, l'air de dire que tout va bien. Et sur ces mots rassurants, je le regarde, et je m'endors enfin, loin de mes mauvais rêves. Je sens une dernière fois une de ses main s'égarer dans mes cheveux, tandis que l'autre sert tendrement ma main et me raccroche à ce corps tant désiré. Je sens encore le lord se pencher sur moi, et son souffle chaud réchauffe mon corps qui se refroidit lentement. Délicatement, ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Ce doux baiser aspire mes dernières forces, et j'entends la voix brisée de Cain me murmurer tendrement:  
  
« Je t'aime, Riff »  
  
Avant que je ne lui réponde, les ténèbres m'engloutissent...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Et moi, le comte Hargreaves, je versais enfin mes dernières larmes tandis que Riff disparaissait en même temps que les étoiles s'éteignaient dans le firmament....  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
et voilà! ce chapitre est finit! mais pas la fic! lol! je le réécrirais plus tard sans doute, je pense que j'ai oublié des éléments... maintenant, les chapitres restant seront beaucoup plus calme, il s'agira en fait plutot des sentiments de chaque personnages pendant la tragédie. mais il y aura encore un tout petit rebondissement (sourire sadique)  
  
maintenant, place aux réponses au reviewers!!!!  
  
Gayana: kikou! merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir (rougit) même si après ce chapitre je crois que tu vas changer d'avis! mais bon, voyons le bon côté des choses, cain à quelque part sauvé Riff en le sortant de la misère ou il était tombé... Mais la suite sera aussi normalement très triste... mais pour une fois, ça se terminera sur une note optimiste.... je peux pas en dire plus! lol! sinon, ça casse tout le restes. bravo, t'as bien deviné! malgrès tout ce que j'ai tenté de faire pour qu'on le sache qu'à la fin du chapitre précédent ou au début de celui là.  
bon, pour ce chapitre, on ne sait toujours pas vraiment la raison des agissements et des pensées de Riff, mais bientôt, je ferais une mise à jour avec toutes les révélations. la fic touche presque à sa fin, et je te remercie de ton soutien!!! dis-moi ce que tu pense de ce chapitre, même si c'est vrai qu'il y a des trucs que je trouve bizarres. (mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les mettre! snif!) merci encore pour ta review!!! ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir! ça m'a motivé et voilà que j'ai finit mon chapitre beaucoup plus vite que prévu.... bon, je le réecrirais plus tard, c'est juste pour pas trop faire attendre! la suite bientot donc! bisous et merci!  
  
Elenaure: et voilà la suite! j'ai fait vite pour une fois, et la prochaine mise à jour devrait (je dit bien devrait) être pour bientôt. (mais pas pour demain non plus, lol) merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir! ce chapitre n'est toujours pas la fin! je sais, je suis déséspérante, spécialiste des fins à rallonge! lol! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, même si j'avoue que je le trouve un peu étrange par moment... les explications au prochain chapitre peut-être! enfin, une partie seulement! (eh oui! encore 3 ou 4 chapitres prévus! plutot 3 que 4 d'ailleurs! ou plutot 3 et un épilogue! lol!) merci encore pour ta review! y'a rien de plus motivant qu'une petite review de temps en temps pour motiver! lol! (ben oui, du coup, j'ai finit ce chapitre plus vite, je sais pas si c'est un bien mais... bon, il sera réecris sans doute plus tard, donc...) lol!  
bisous et merci! 


	6. La saveur d'un regret éternel

Dislamer: perso pas à moi! seulement enlevés le temps d'une fic, et pis p'tre plus!  
  
cain (ouvre son manuel: "comment empoisonné un auteur sadik en quelques leçons par Idril Sparrowà: alors, Riff, sur le côté de l'envelloppe, tu mets du poison...  
  
riff: ça y est!  
  
cain: vi! maintenant, allons voir jézabel! ensuite, pareil avec Nienna...  
  
cain et riff s'avance vers jézabel qui a fini sa lettre.  
  
cain et riff: tiens, l'envelloppe!  
  
jézabel: merci!  
  
cain: Nienna tu tape ta lettre a l'ordi, tu l'imprime et tu l'envoie?  
  
Nienna, non! c'est un mail!  
  
cain, Riff et Jézabel: UN QUOI???  
  
nienna: un mail. j'écris la lettre, elle part direct chez la personne que je veux qui la reçoit dans la seconde  
  
tous:(compatissant: mais bien sur!  
  
riff: prends au moins l'envelloppe.  
  
nienna: pas besoin avec l'internet! viens Jézabelounet! je vais te montrer!  
  
jézabel! écris et envoie un mail: zuper!  
  
nienna: invite ton père en vacance quelque jours s'il veut!  
  
cain: lèche l'envelloppe! j'en peux plus! j'en peux plus!  
  
riff, cours après un antidote en hulant: IDRIL! HELP!!!  
  
nienna et jézabel: Oo (no coment)  
  
réponse aux reviews:  
  
Gayana: dsl pour cette fin si triste! voilà la suite! encore 3 chapitres après, et c'est fini. tu sais, c'est bcp des explication. pourquoi riff tue, pourquoi cain se sens responsable de la mort de riff... plus trop d'action. contente que ma fic t'es plus, même si je sens que tu vas chenger d'avis. sors tes mouchoir pour la suite, petit conseil en passant... je n'en dirais pas plus! et merci! ça me rassure que ma fic soit pas si space! merci bcp pour tes reviews! j'appécie vraiment. je mettrais a jour bientot, vu que j'ai déjà tout écrit. gros bisous et et merci enore!  
  
Nelja:  
merci pour tout ces compliments!voila la suite avec une explication sur pourquoi cain se sent coupable. pour riff, c'est dans le chapitre suivant. j'ai déjà tout écrit, donc je ferais un maj rapidement, vu que les chapitres sont assez courts maintenant. bonne lecture sur ce chapitre! j'en dis pas plus ou je vais tout révélé! merci pour tes reviews! ça fait plaisir! bisous!  
  
Idril Sparrow: l'empoissoneuse de retour! lol! mais t'as pas de chance! pas doué gtes apprentis! il loupe tjrs leur coup! m'enfin, pas grave! je peux écrire la suite donc! ton erreur me fait plaisir, t'es tombé dans le piège de ma fausse piste! (vi, enfin, je t'ai eu! ouf! lol!) mais bon,a vec le chapitre d'après celui-là, tu comprendra que ton erreur n'en ai pas vraiment une... oula! j'explique pas plus! sinon, tu vas encore tout deviné! je te fais de gros bisous et a bientot! je mettrais a jour bientot, vu que j'ai enfin tout terminé! lol! bisous!  
  
elenaure:  
  
kikou! ben vi, j'avoue, quand on me review, ça me motive! c'est vrai que ça fait plaisir parce qu'on sait que quelqu'un nous lit et qu'on publie pas pour rien. donc, ça fait comme une bonne douche fraîche, ça donne envie de repartir. et là, en l'occurence, ça m'a donner envie de finircette fic. vi, ça y est, tous les chapitres sont écrit, reste plus qu'a corriger et à publier. encore 3 autres après celui là, et promis, j'arrête! lol! mais je vais te rassurer, cain ne vas plus souffrir longtemps.... mais bon, j'en dis pas plus, sinon, je révèle tout! je te fais donc de gros bisous et pis merci pour ta review! ça fait plaisir! !  
  
La fic:  
  
La saveur d'un regret éternel...  
  
Le ciel en feu éclaire de sa lumière sanglante le visage de mon amant. Déjà, les larmes ne roulent plus sur mes joues, car il semble avoir emporter avec lui tout les sentiments qu'il m'était possible d'éprouver. Je resserre mon étreinte sur ce corps déjà froid que jadis, j'avais aimé, et je lui caresse encore doucement les cheveux d'une main, tandis que je plonge mon visage dans le creux de son épaule. A ce moment là, je hais Riff, comme je n'ai jamais haït personne. Il me laisse désormais seul avec mes peurs et mes doutes, et le seul espoir que j'avais jusque alors et qui me maintenait en vie s'était envolé, comme les fleurs de cerisiers disparaissent dans le vent.  
  
Je me sens faible et vide, et la haine et la rancœur m'abandonnent peu à peu. Comment pourrais-je en vouloir à un enfant endormi? Je souris tristement, et je chasse machinalement une mèche de son visage de mes mains souillées de sang. Je veux contempler son beau visage encore une dernière fois, avant qu'on ne me l'enlève.  
  
Je ne peux me résigner à effacer de mes souvenirs ce doux sourire et cette main tendue, qui m'a doucement sorti des ténèbres de mon passé. Comment pourrais-je oublier la douceur d'un premier contact et l'amertume d'un premier amour qui se meurt avant de naître?  
  
Je réalise alors, que tout combat est vain. Delilah a gagnée, je ne peux plus continuer. Les mots sortent tous seuls de ma bouche, et tendrement, je chuchote à l'oreille de mon seul ami:  
  
« Je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Je n'ai plus la force de me venger. Ils ont gagné, Riff. Pardonne-moi. Pardon, Riff, tu ne seras pas vengé. Je n'en peux plus... Pardonne-moi...»  
  
Je me suis rendu compte, durant ces mois d'absence, que tu comptais énormément pour moi. Comme je l'ai déjà dis, c'est quand on perd quelque chose, qu'on prend vraiment conscience de sa valeur.  
  
Des voix lointaines m'appellent. J'entends qu'on prononce mon nom, mais je n'ai pas la force nécessaire, pour me retourner.  
  
« Comte Hargreaves! Toutes mes félicitations, nous tenons maintenant le meurtrier et...»  
  
Il se tait, remarquant enfin la position dans laquelle je me tiens, et le chagrin immense qui transparaît dans mes gestes désespérés. Une main se voulant aimable se pose sur mon épaule. L'inspecteur est là. Je lui souris alors tristement, et je murmure dans un souffle presque inaudible:  
  
« Prenez-la, votre gloire, inspecteur. Prenez tout. Vous m'avez rendu Riff... »  
  
C'est à ce moment précis, que ma petite Mary décide d'arriver. Elle s'arrête un instant devant le corps de Riff, puis, reconnaissant la frêle silhouette qui a toujours veillé sur nous, elle se jette à terre et la serre contre elle en pleurant. Je m'écarte, je ne me sens plus à ma place à ses côtés, car c'est moi qui l'ait tué. Et puis, j'ai froid, et je sais que désormais aucune présence ne pourra jamais me réchauffer et réconforter ce cœur gelé...  
  
L'inspecteur, qui ne connaît rien de mon passé, me sourit tendrement et tente de m'apaiser:  
  
« Allons Lord Hargreaves, la perte de votre ami est tragique, certes, mais vous avez agi en héro... On ne pouvait pas laisser un assassin en liberté... »  
  
Ces mots me font mal. Un assassin. Voilà comment on verrait Riff, désormais. Un monstre qu'on avait réussi à abattre. Personne ne cherchera à comprendre pourquoi... Mais moi, je ne peux me résoudre à le voir comme le coupable, bien que je saches au fond de moi, que je ne connaîtrais jamais la vérité, et que je mourrais avec mes regrets et mon ignorance. Je me retourne en souriant vers l'inspecteur et je murmure d'une voie complètement éteinte par le chagrin:  
  
« Le seul assassin ici, c'est moi inspecteur... »  
  
Je serre dans ma main un petit objet que je cache toujours dans ma canne d'habitude. Mary, qui a entendu mes dernières paroles, s'approche de moi et m'oblige à desserrer mon poing. Au creux de ma main brille une fiole écarlate qui aurait pu tout changer. Je la contemple un instant. C'est ici, que ta vie été enfermée. C'est ton cœur encore saignant que je tiens là. Mary me regarde durement. Les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues blanches ne sont plus dues à la tristesse, mais à la rage et la colère qu'elle ne peut contenir. Elle a compris. Qu'elle est futée, ma petite sœur!  
  
Je lui souris, puis je baisse la tête, ne pouvant affronter une nouvelle fois un regard de mépris et de haine. Cela me rappelle tellement mon enfance, et je ne peux supporter le fait, que c'est ma petite Mary, qui me fixe ainsi. La voix emplie d'amertume et détachant chacun de ses mots, elle murmure en serrant les poings et en tremblant de rage:  
  
« Tu aurais pu le sauver, hein grand-frère? »  
  
« Oui » Dis-je péniblement.  
  
« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait alors? Pourquoi? Tu le pouvais, tu es méchant, tu es un criminel! Je te déteste Grand-frère. Je te déteste! »  
  
Sur ces mots, ma petite sœur s'enfuit en larmes, poursuivie par l'une de mes domestiques. Encore une fois, j'avais réussi à faire pleurer quelqu'un et à faire souffrir une personne que j'aimais. Doucement je murmure, tristement:  
  
« Moi aussi, je me deteste, Mary. Moi aussi... »  
  
Je regarde une dernière fois l'inspecteur. Je me sens si coupable. Je n'ai pas pu te sauver, car je t'aimais trop pour ça. Tu n'aurais jamais voulu vivre ainsi, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Mais pourtant, je me sentirais toujours coupable... Et je ne pourrais pas le supporter très longtemps. Je laisse la fiole tomber à terre. Elle se brise, et le bruit de cette larme de verre se fracassant contre le sol me rappelle un instant le son mélodieux de ta voix. Le liquide vermeille se répand sur le sol et me remémore ton corps gisant dans ton propre sang quelques instants plus tôt. Non, je ne me pardonnerais jamais...  
  
Il faut que je rentre à présent. Demain, j'emmènerai Mary se changer les idées dans notre maison près de la mer... Cette endroit si particulier que tu trouvais si reposant... Il faut que je prépare nos bagages, car tu n'es plus là pour le faire, et je ne laisserais jamais personne prendre ta place. À peine quelques minutes que tu es mort, à peines quelques petits instants que je t'ai tué, et, tu vois, tu me manque déjà...  
  
Je me retire alors, prêt à rejoindre cette demeure trop grande, où désormais plus personne ne m'attendrait, inquiet devant la porte, me souriant d'un air réprobateur mais malgré tout rassuré par mon retour tardif. Seul. Oui. Je suis bel et bien seul, maintenant, Riff...  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Je regarde le jeune comte s'en aller. C'est triste de le voir comme ça. M'enfin bon! J'ai eu le meurtrier, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec lui, ce n'est plus mon travail. Moi, je me contente d'arrêter les coupables... Je ne peux pas m'occuper des victimes, sinon, ce serait insupportable.  
  
Tristement, je me rappelle un couplet de la comptine du meurtrier:  
  
Et le ciel en feu, régit par un soleil de sang pleure sur le phœnix et son meurtrier servant.  
Et éternellement, les brumes des souvenirs perdus envelopperont tendrement Les cœurs égarés des amants déchus...  
  
Ca leur va bien, Tiens, cette chanson, aux deux petits...  
  
Je soupire. Ça me fait mal au cœur quand même pour ce petit. Après tout, il avait quand même l'air de bien l'aimait, son Riff. Bah, il s'en remettra! Enfin, c'est ce que je me dis, mais au fond, j'ai bien compris...  
  
C'est dommage. Je l'aimais bien, moi, ce petit. C'est triste, mais je ne peux rien n'y faire, je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Lui, je ne le sauverez pas de sa misère. Chacun à rempli sa part de contrat. Et pourtant, cette victoire ne me laisse qu'un goût âpre dans la bouche, et j'ai l'impression que cette saveur amère de regrets éternels dont je ne comprends pas l'origine ne s'en ira jamais vraiment...  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
voilà! fini ce chapitre! une petite review? à bientôt pour la suite!  



	7. Un ange prend son envol

Disclamer: (Nienna, en pleurs) les persos... snif... m'apartiennent pas...snif..... ils sont tous... à...à... kaori Yuki....snif! MAIS! l'inspecteur du chapitre précédent est à moi! ainsi que le patronde la tarverne du chapitre 2!!!! et les geoliers du chapitre 5! gniak gniak gniak!!! (même si pour l'inspecteur me suis aidé d'un de ses personnages que j'ai beaucoup modifier! il reste à moi!!! mon précccccieux....)  
  
NOTE:  
  
Je compte bien écrire encore 2 autres chapitres. (qui sont d'ailleurs déjà écrit! lol!) cepandant, si vous avez des questions, posez les moi dans vos reviews, j'y répondrais a la fin de la fics (avec les reviews du dernier chapitre) dans une note. voilà! bbonne lecture maintenant!  
  
Réponses aux reviewers:  
  
Gayana: (Nienna tends un lots de 100 paquets de kleenex a Gayana) p'tre que ça suffira pour ce chapitre! lol! non, je rigole, celui-ci est pas trop triste, mais le prochain.... et celui d'après le prochain.... (ramène un semi-remorque de mouchoir) ben, vi, encore un peu triste. perso, je trouve ce chapitre rébarbatif, et je ne sais pas q'il est tout à fais clair... je l'ai tapé très vite, donc, il est pas fignolé, mais je le retravaillerais quand j'aurais d'avantage de temps. il explique la réaction de Riff (pourquoi il commet les meurtres, et autres...) du mieux que j'ai pu.. lol! bon, vers la fin, c'est sûr, c'est un peu triste, et bon, c'est en lien direct avec le chapitre suivant.  
ça me rassure que tu aime toujours ma fic! ça tourne vraiment au drame, je sais. pourtant, j'étais motivée pour une fin optimiste mais... bon, voilà, riff et cain m'ont énervés cette semaine, je me dois de les punir (regard sadik...) enfin, si il y a une chose que je peux t'affirmer, c'est que en effet, rien à craindre, il n'y aura pas de lemon... je te laisse lire la suite un peu rébarbative, mais c'est bientôt fini! merci pour ta review! ça fait plaisir!  
bisous!  
  
Nelja: merci! et merci aussi pour ta review!!! C'est l'inspecteur qui t'as plut? vi, j'aimais bien ce personnage, moi aussi. ben, physiquement, je l'imagine comme l'inspecteur de "l'éclosion", je crois, qui même l'emquête sur la mort de Eric et tout ça, le copain de Mary. je sais pas si tu vois. ah, et là, enfin, tu as l'explication sur Riff... pas convaincante, je sais, mais le manque de temps m'oblige a accéléré la fic. je reprendrais certains chapitres plus tard... en attendant, a la fin, je rédigerais une note avec des réponses aux éventuelles questions, donc, comme je trouve ce chapitre assez confus, n'hésites pas à me faire des remarques! j'en dit pas plus, seulement, bonne lecture! ah, et qu'il reste encore deux chapitres! (eh vi, même moi j'y crois pas! lol! ils sont déjà finis d'ailleurs, donc maj bientôt!) bisous et merci encore pour ta review!  
  
Elenaure: dsl, je suis désolée... mais.. c'était plus fort que moi... besoin de tuer quelqu'un... et encore, si ce n'était QUE Riff qui souffrait... pov cain, quel culpabilité! il vas falloir qu'il tente de vivre avec... mais il faut le comprendre. Riff à suvit des études de médecine pour sauver des gens, et le voilà qui se retrouve a tuer. et quel choc mentalement! m'enfin, dans ce chapitre, tu comprendras pourquoi Riff tuait... (même si le chapitre est, confus, c'est le cas de le dire! lol!) bon, à la décharge de cain, je dirais aussi que justement, il aimait trop Riff pour le laisser vivre avec le poids des crimes qu'il avait commis... dur dur pour le majordome des hargreaves, si posé et si calme. en plus, ils erais aller en prison et aurait été condamné a mort. et puis, sa l'a rendu un peu fou, aussi... et le regard des autres... mais je t'avoue que moi aussi, je suis du côté de mary. (dans une première idée, cain devait sauver Riff au prix de sa vie, m'enfin, trop compliquer, lol!) donc, bye Riff! mais t'en fais pas! dans la suite, et bien ils... chut! je peux pas déjà raconter le chapitre d'après celui là! lol! donc, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir et pour tes encouragements, et gros bisous et bonne lecture. suite très bientôt! (vu que elle est déjà écrite! lol!)  
  
ET ENFIN, L'EXPLICATION DES AGISSEMENTS DE RIFF!!!! (je vous avez bien dit de pas déséspéréer! lol!)  
  
Un ange prend son envol...  
  
« La nuit est bien fraîche ce soir, n'est-ce pas Jézabel? »  
  
« oui, père. Mais cela n'explique en rien notre présence ici. »  
  
« Quel impatience! Et bien, ce petit pavillon est celui de Cain. »  
  
« Vous projetez encore de le faire souffrir? »  
  
« Serait-ce une pointe de reproches que je percevrais dans ta voix? »  
  
« Non, seulement, je pensais que vous lui laisseriez un peu de répit, pour mieux le faire tomber. »  
  
« Mais je ne compte rien lui faire, ne t'en fais pas. Ce soir, on va juste regarder les étoiles et parler un peu tous les deux. Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment tu as procédé avec Riff, mais j'ai trouvé cela très réussi. Et je tiens à t'en féliciter... »  
  
Étrangement ces mots que j'ai tant attendu et pour lesquels j'ai tout donné ne m'apportent que honte et dégoût. Je baisse là tête, laissant mes longs cheveux blond retomber sur mes frêles épaules et cacher mon doux visage. Ce soir, j'ai envie de pleurer. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il le voit...  
  
« Allons Jézabel, que t'arrive t-il? Quelle est cette expression de tristesse? Ce soir, tu devrais être joyeux! Ton principal ennemi a été défait. Et ce que je t'emmène voir ne manquera pas de te réjouir, j'en suis sûr.... »  
  
Je frissonne. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la fraîcheur de cette nuit d'automne, ou si c'est par peur. Alexis se retourne vers moi, et me toise de son regard dur et froid. Un rictus mauvais peint sur ses lèvres, il m'ordonne sur un ton de défi:  
  
« Allons Jézabel, raconte-moi un peu comment tu t'y es pris! Je suis impatient de savoir ça! »  
  
De nouveau, je tremble. Pourquoi? A t-il senti mes regrets, pour me demander ça? Je ne peux cependant pas éviter de répondre. Sur un ton que je veux neutre et le visage dépouillé de toutes émotions, je réponds:  
  
« C'était assez facile. Durant plusieurs semaines, j'ai drogué Riff à l'aide du « Hopeless Memory », ce poison qui efface peu à peu la mémoire et qui affaiblit l'esprit. Il m'a ensuite suffit de « l'hypnotiser », en quelque sorte. Je l'ai quelque peu brutalisé, toujours en chantant la comptine du phœnix de nacre. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'il entendait cette chanson, il savait que j'allais le faire souffrir.  
  
Doucement, sous l'effet de ce poison et de cette mélodie, Riff est devenu une marionnette obéissant au moindre de mes ordres. La chanson du phœnix, quand à elle, était le déclencheur de ses crises de violence qui le poussaient à tuer, car à travers elles transparaissait toute la haine qu'il ressentait à mon égard, mais dont il n'avait aucun souvenir.  
  
Le seul problème était la durée de l'effet de ce redoutable « Hopeless Memory. » en effet, après un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures, il se dissipait, et il fallait alors refaire une injection avant qu'il n'est plus aucun effet. Et là, c'est vous qui intervenez. J'avoue que je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous avez procédé pour le faire revenir tous les soirs, ainsi que pour avoir fait en sorte qu'il accepte de s'en prendre à Cain. Car si ses souvenirs étaient effacés en surface, ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment dans son cœur. Et je pensais qu'inconsciemment il aurait refuser de s'en prendre à Cain à cause de ça. Alors que là, si le temps l'aurait permis, il aurait pu aller jusqu'à le tuer... »  
  
Alexis sourit d'un air mauvais:  
  
« Jézabel, tu es doué, certes, mais tu es encore naïf... Eh bien, c'était très facile, réfléchi un peu. Cela aurait été très dangereux que Riff se souvienne de tout et ne revienne pas. Je n'aurais jamais pris ce risque si je n'avais pas une garantie. Je connais l'effet éphémère de ton poison, puisque c'est moi qui l'ait créé. J'ai donc utiliser une vieille technique. J'empoissonnais Riff tous les soirs, avec un poison qui mettait une journée à agir. Ainsi, quand il en ressentait les premiers symptômes, il rentrait. Vois-tu, il savait que s'il ne rentrait pas, il mourrait. Et puis je me suis dit qu'ainsi, le jour où il ne nous reviendrait pas, il n'aurait pas le temps de nous compromettre.  
  
En ce qui concerne sa haine envers Cain, la tâche m'a été grandement simplifiée par toi. Tu as effacé tous ses souvenirs, puis, tu l'as laissé entre mes mains. Je connais ta rancœur envers mon fils légitime. Il m'a donc suffit d'implanter de nouveaux souvenirs dans la mémoire de Riff. Son passé étant effacé, rien de plus facile. Tu vois, je me plaisais à le voir comme un livre écrit au crayon. Tu as gommé la plupart des écrits Jézabel, mais il en restait des traces infimes, mais profondes. Alors, pour mieux les masquer, j'ai réécrit dessus à l'encre. Et quelle histoire passionnante que la tienne! J'ai cherché au fond de toi ce qui te poussais à haïr autant Cain, et j'ai substitué l'amour de Riff pour son maître par ta jalousie. Je lui ai fait croire qu'il était mon fils adoptif, et que pour gagner mon amour, il devrait tuer Cain. En somme, j'ai fait de Riff une copie de ton cœur troublé. Plutôt réussie, non?  
  
Et pour couronner le tout, je n'ai pas manqué de lui apprendre que tuer était un crime horrible, afin qu'il se sente coupable de ses crises de violence incontrôléesIl était conscient de ses meurtres. C'était sans doute ça le pire pour lui. Il ne voulait pas le faire, mais y était obligé. Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que Cain l'a tué. Mon fils n'était pas égoïste, il a donc dû préférer sacrifier son bonheur plutôt que de le voir souffrir... En tous cas merci Jézabel, sans toi, je n'y serais jamais arrivé... »  
  
mon cœur se serra à ses mots. Riff était donc devenu mon miroir. Une simple marionnette entre les mains de Alexis... De plus, je ne comprend pas pourquoi ce dernier mentionne Cain au passé.  
  
Je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de demander:  
  
« Et les cœurs arrachés, les cartes de tarots? Pourquoi avoir poussé Riff à faire cela? »  
  
« les cœurs? Un petit clin d'œil à Cain. C'était un symbole qu'il n'a pas su voir. Les cœurs étaient arrachés car je voulais que Riff arrache le cœur de Cain, et j'ai réussi. Belle victoire, non? Riff est mort comme un petit animal apeuré, et à ce moment-là, j'ai entendu très distinctement un petit claquement sec. C'était le cœur de Cain qui se brisait. Quel son merveilleux, tu ne trouves pas, que celui d'un cœur qui se meurt? Quand aux cartes de tarots et aux vers de la comptine, je penses que c'était une sorte d'appel au secours que Riff lançait inconsciemment. Mais j'ai trouvé ça mignon, alors, je l'ai laissé faire... »  
  
«Quel dommage que Riff soit mort! On aurait pu continuer longtemps encore... »  
  
Alexis émet alors un petit rire moqueur sur cette remarque:  
  
« Je vais te faire une confidence, Jézabel, c'est moi, qui est tué Riff. Car la nuit dernière, j'ai veillé à ce que tu lui injectes moins de poison que d'habitude en le coupant avec un peu d'eau. Ainsi, son effet serait moindre, et il se sentirait un instant perdu... Je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas si je faisais ça, c'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé... De toute manière, il était condamné... »  
  
« Mais pourquoi?»  
  
« Pour me venger, Jézabel, pour me venger. Cain m'a pris celle que j'aimais en la précipitant dans la folie puis, dans la mort. Il m'a conduit à un mariage forcé et malheureux. Je le hais, mais il est mon fils. Il porte la marque. On ne peut donc le tuer si aisément, mais on peut le faire souffrir.  
  
Le pire pour Cain c'est qu'il possédait l'antidote pour sauver Riff, je le savais, il a toujours cette fiole sur lui. Mais quand il l'a vu, là, étendu par terre si lamentablement, il a choisi de le laisser mourir. Il ne pouvait pas condamner Riff à vivre avec ses crimes abjectes sur les mains, quelque en soit le prix. Et le prix en était élevé,crois moi. Car maintenant, c'est lui, qui se sent coupable et qui souffre à en mourir.  
  
Je ne peux pas tuer Cain parce qu'il porte la marque, mais lui... »  
  
« Que voulais vous dire? »  
  
Alexis me fait un signe du menton, me désignant le chemin sombre qui conduit à la falaise. Puis, il me dis doucement:  
  
« Tu connais Jézabel, l'un des derniers vers de cette vieille comptine? Je vais te les remémorer.  
  
Et quand le geôlier revint, il trouva seulement  
un petit tas de cendre, et trois gouttes de sang...  
  
Maintenant regarde Jézabel, regarde, et apprends. Tu vois cette silhouette noire au début du chemin? Elle ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un? »  
  
Je plisse les yeux pour tenter de reconnaître la personne s'avançant dans l'obscurité se mourant peu à peu. L'aube se lève, mais le contre-jour et la distance ne me permettent pas de distinguer nettement l'ombre errante qui se dirige doucement vers la falaise. Pendant un instant, je crois que mes yeux sont abusés par la fatigue, car j'ai l'impression de voir un spectre s'avançant vers la mer.  
  
Alexis murmure alors:  
  
« Tu sais ce qui arrive quand on sépare certains oiseaux Jézabel, que l'on nomme les inséparables? Et bien, on dit que l'autre se laisse mourir, tout simplement. J'en avais deux, avant, mais l'un d'entre eux est mort... Et je peux maintenant te dire que ce qu'on dit est vrai... »  
  
Ces paroles m'interpellent. Je reconnais alors le frêle fantôme qui erre tristement sur la route du pavillon à la falaise. Je frissonne alors de dégoût non pas envers lui, mais envers moi. Les vers de la comptine ne cessent de me revenir en mémoire, me tourmentant. Inconsciemment, je les récites à voix haute:  
  
Et dans les brumes des souvenirs perdus Un ange prend son envol, déployant ses ailes Il pleure tristement les amant déchus Et la saveurs amère des regrets éternels  
  
Alexis rigole alors et dit d'un ton joyeux:  
  
« Oui, tu as tout compris, Jézabel, c'est tout à fait ça! Mais sais-tu cependant que c'est la colère de Mary, qui à fini d'achever Cain? »  
  
Alors, je lève mes mains vers mon visage mais je suspens mon geste. Dans l'aube rougeoyante, elles m'apparaissent rouges, comme tachées d'un sang qui ne veux pas s'en aller. J'ai beau frotter, les marques vermeilles restent, témoins cruelles me rappelant mes meurtres, indélébiles comme la culpabilité et le regret de mes crimes. Des larmes affluent à mes yeux. Je sens que je risque de pleurer, pour la première fois. Malgré tout, j'entends encore la voix de Alexis qui chuchote:  
  
« Comme Mary doit se sentir bien seule à présent! Mais laissons-là avec ses cartes tachées de sang. Comme quoi, il n'est pas toujours bon de connaître l'avenir, quand on ne peut le changer. Tout comme il est mauvais, d'oublier le passé... »  
  
Et devant moi, souriant, enfin libre de toutes souffrances, un ange aux ailes noires prend son envole...  
  
voilà! la suite bientôt! un chapitre très court d'ailleur, suivit d'un autre encore assez court! voilà! bisous! et laissez une petite review svp (regard suppliant...) 


	8. Des larmes de sang

Disclamer: ben non, les persos sont toujours pas à moi... snif.... alors, rien que pour ça ben... je vais me venger (sourire sadique).  
  
Cain: vi idril, ça a marcher! une semaine qu'elle a oublier de mettre la fic a jour! hihihihihihihi!!!!  
  
Riff: Lord Cain...  
  
Cain: super idée Idril!!! bravo!  
  
Riff: Looordd Caaaiiiinnn....  
  
Cain: en plus, elle a arrêter de nous torturer....  
  
Riff (à bout): LORD CAINNNNNN!!!!  
  
Cain: QUOI!!!  
  
Riff(désigne l'ordi d'un air affolé)...  
  
Cain:'affolé) Quoi! Mais mais mais....  
  
Riff: c'était vous qui deviez lui remettre une dose hier soir!  
  
Cain, non! c'était toi!  
  
Riff: non, vous!  
  
Cain: Non, toi!  
  
Riff: non (bruit d'un clavier que crit sous les coups féroces de l'auteuse pour mettre la fic à jour)  
  
Cain: Gloups! (regarde nienna qui bave en écrivant, les yeux exhorbités)  
  
Nienna: Fic... mettre fic à jour...  
  
Cain: (en larmes) Non! c pas vrai! non seulement nienna va mettre à hjour, mais en plus idril va nous massacrer!  
  
Arrive un homme en noir, qui tapote sur l'épaule de cain: Je te comprends fiston, elle est pire que moi, je te comprends...  
  
cain: (sursaut): Père!  
  
Nienna: vi! je l'ai inciter aussi pour qu'il m'aide à remplir mon formulaire pour Delilah... Moi aussi veut en faire parti! comme Idril! ça a l'air sympa!  
  
Riff et Cain: là, on a plus le choix! Idril! HELP!!! On fera ce que tu voudras!  
  
Nienna: ho là! dans la limite du raisonnable! déjà que vous me devez obéissance. (brandit son clavier magique) mwouhahahahahaha!!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Généralité sur le chapitre et excuses: (ben vi, gomen!!)  
  
Alors, d'abord, je sais que ce chapitre est court est écrit depuis plus d'une semaine, mais... j'ai pas eu le temps ni la motivation de faire une maj pour la raison suivante... j'ai du tout me retaper le dernier chapitre! j'ai fais une erreur de manip et je l'ai supprimer... ou plutot, je suspecte grandement un petit comte et un majordome d'avoir tripoter mon ordi. (jette un regard mauvais a cain et riff qui s'en vont en sifflotant) . bon, mais faute de preuves (les analyse d'empreintes igitales sur le clavier son en cours..) je vais quand même les torturer encore un peu.  
d'avoir tout perdu mon dernier chapitre m'a fait mal au coeur, surtout que c'était mon préféré, alors, je l'ai réecrit plus vite, mais du coup il est moins bien... (snif!)  
  
voilà! donc là, je vous laisse avec l'avant dernier chapitre!!  
  
gros bisous! mais d'abord, réponses aux reviews du chapitre 7.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
(j'espère que j'oublierais personne, si c'est le cas, pardon!!!)  
  
Gayana: désolé... je suis toujours obligé de tuer quelqu'un... mais bon... là, c'est vrai que je suis cruelle.. enfin, tu veras.. en tous cas, je suis d'accord avec toi pour jézabel, mais je compte bien le faire remonter dans ton estime... enfin, tu verras à la fin. c'est un personnage que me fascine et me fais de la peine dans le manga... une sorte de méchant malgrè lui, sur le fil de la folie, voilà comment je le vois dans cette fic. mais je peux pas t'en dire plus, sinon je vais révèler le dernier chapitre et comme je l'ai pas encore publié! je sais pas vraiment si j'arriverais à faire plus triste, mais disons que j'en remets une couche... en tous cas, garde les mouchoirs à proximité! voilà! merci pour tes reviews et tes encouragements! j'appécie beaucoup!  
bisous!  
  
Nelja: Merci, c'est gentil... j'aime bien ce passage aussi du coeur. pour les inséparables, ben, c'est un hommage à mes oiseaux qui sont morts y'a pas longtemps (pleure, snif!) mais moi, riff il est pas venu me consoler! grrrr!  
j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, on touche presque à la fin. encore un chapitre après celui-là et... plus de fic! j'essaie d'en faire d'autres mais j'ai pas tellement d'idées et je les arrete à la moitié. je te laisses lire ce chapitre, un peu confus par instants. (au début en fait, avant le flash-back) donc bonne lecture et pardon pour le retard! et merci aussi pour ta reveiw! bisous!  
  
Idril: je sais, je suis sadique! je peux entre à délilah aussi! dis voui, dis voui!!! déjà, je serais meilleure apprentie que les deux autre (désigne cain et riff de la tête qui sont encore en train de se disputer pour savoir lequel de deux à oublier de donner le hopless memory) tes reviews me font très plaisir, même si encore une fois, tu as tenté de me tuer! lol! que pourrait bien être ton arcane chez delilah? merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, même si là, c'est bientot là fin. (snif! vais pleurer) encore un chapitre et j'ai fini! désolé pour le retard, mais cette histoire de chapitre supprimer.. grrrr! j'ai voulu le corriger et sans faire exprès j'ai tout perdu... tout ça pour le rallonger un peu... je telaisse lire celui-ci en attendant. bonne lecture et encore merci pour ta review et tes encouragements! bisous!!!  
  
et maintenant, place à la fic...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx  
  
Le phoenix de nacre...  
  
Une page de journal tachée de quelques larmes. Un peu de sang parsème le papier jauni. Ce journal, c'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. C'est tout ce qui me reste de toi. Des années, ou peut-être seulement quelques heures m'ont arrachées de ton étreinte. Qu'il est dur de redescendre sur terre, quand on a vu un ange s'envoler...  
  
Mes yeux parcours un instant quelques lignes de ce qui reste à présent de mon passée. La demeure des Hagreaves est si grande, je m'y sens si seule. Je sens que j'ai besoin de te rappeler à moi. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais la solitude, toi mieux que quiconque doit le savoir, ronge le cœur et l'esprit. Tu me manques tellement.... Enfin, vous me manquer tellement... Tous les deux...  
  
A travers les rideaux tirés, j'aperçois l'ombre de quelques oiseaux qui s'ébattent sur la mer. Dire qu'il y a à peine quelques heures, c'était toi qui te tenais là, impassible, rêvant à la mer ou à ta chute prochaine. Ça fait si mal... Mais oui, c'est pourtant bien ça, je me suis trompé, cela ne fait que quelques heures que tu es parti, mais dans mon cœur, le temps me semble si long, et ma solitude me parait remonter à une éternité...  
  
Petit à petit, je m'aperçois que je ne lis plus les lignes qui s'effaceront avec le temps, tout comme ma mémoire. Mais ce journal, oui, est magique. Car je replonge dans le passé, et je vis à nouveau cette scène déchirante qui m'obsède. Je suis de retour dans le temps, auprès de toi, avec la douleur de n'avoir rien su faire pour éviter ça...  
  
Oui, je me souviens...  
  
(flash back)  
  
L'aube allait bientôt se lever. Depuis la mort de Riff, je n'avais pas été très gentille avec Cain. Mais aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour, et je comptais bien en profiter, pour tout recommencer. Les vers de cette comptine me revirent en mémoire:  
  
Et c'est dans les ténèbres d'une nuit sans lune quand les étoiles s'éteignent dans le firmament que sur les deux amants d'infortune l'aube verse ses larmes de sang...  
  
Je soupirais. Désormais, cette chanson ne quittait plus mon cœur, et de plus, j'avais un mauvais préssentiment. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Qui pouvait bien être debout à cette heure?  
  
Hélas, si seulement, je l'avais moins aimé... J'aurais su l'en empêcher... Mais on ne garde jamais longtemps, les oiseaux en cage...  
  
Je me retournais alors, et je vis mon frère s'approcher de moi. Délicatement il posa sur mon front un long baiser d'adieu. Les larmes brûlaient mes yeux. Il se retira et commença à s'éloigner de moi. D'un geste vif, je le rattrapais par le poignet. Il me sourit tristement, mais son regard était vide. Il ne pleurait même plus. Je comprenais alors, qu'il était déjà loin de moi. Il me murmura tendrement:  
  
« Je t'aime, Mary, pitié, ne me retiens pas, ne pleure pas. »  
  
Il ôta ensuite ma main de son bras, et me tourna le dos. Je ne fit plus rien pour le retenir. C'était inutile. Il était déjà mort. Je retenais difficilement mes larmes, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer, mais elles s'échappaient malgré tout de mes yeux voilés par la tristesse. C'est difficile, de ne pas pleurer, quand ceux qu'on aime s'en vont, et qu'on sait qu'on ne les reverra jamais.  
  
"Cain, ne pars pas." Voilà les mots que j'aurais dû prononcer, mais qui n'ont jamais osés franchir mes lèvres. Mon cœur se déchirait, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. J'avais lu son destin dans les cartes. Je l'avais vu, la Dame noire, emportant ceux que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je maudis alors mes dons de médium. Comment lutter contre la fatalité? Comment Cain aurait pu vivre sans Riff?  
  
A ce moment précis, j'ai hais Riff de toutes mes forces.  
  
Riff, tu n'etais qu'un idiot. En mourant, tu as emporté avec toi le cœur de Cain. Celui qui ne devait jamais plus pleuré t'as offert ses dernières larmes. Comment un homme peut-il vivre sans cœur? Cain s'en va, il veut mourir seul. Telle avait été sa malédiction, déjà enfreinte pas ton amour à son égard. en vérité, tu ne lui appartenais pas. tu ne lui as jamais appartenu. Cain a toujours été ton jouet, ce petit Pierrot ridicule, qui ne bougeait qu'au son de ton rire mélodieux... Il vivais pour toi, mais ça, vous ne l'avais comprit que trop tard...  
  
Contrairement à ce que vous pensiez, j'avais très bien vu, je vous avez très bien vu, ce jour là, ou tout a faillit basculer... et toute la haine que je ressentais envers Riff n'était rien d'autre que le miroir de ma propre culpabilité... Car c'est à cause de moi, que vos lèvres n'ont pu s'éffleurer, et que Riff est parti...  
  
J'entendis alors là porte criait. mon frère se tenait dans l'embrassure, immobile, comme hésitant encore... Je savais très bien, que si je l'avais rappelé à ce moment là, il serais revenu. Mais, en avais-je seulement le droit? Je repprochais sans cesse à mon frère de me traité comme un animal de compagnie, aurai-je pu supporter de voir cet ange aux yeux d'or subir le poids de sa vie brisée? Ces chaînes étaient trop lourdes, je le savais. Cain l'était déjà plus.  
  
Il franchit enfin le pas de la porte, sans un mot. Et tout fut fini. Je compris alors, que je ne devais jamais plus le revoir.  
  
Je m'en voudrais toujours, de n'avaoir même pas pu trouver en moi le courage, de lui dire combien je l'aimais. Je n'ai même pas osé lui dire au revoir... j'étais cruelle... je suis sure que ces mots auraient rendus son départ... plus facile. Car je n'ose même pas imaginer sa souffrance à ce moment là... Au fond, je comprenait maitenant enfin, pourquoi Cain avait laissé Riff partir...  
  
Le goût de mes pleurs me rappelaient le parfum cuivré du sang. Oui, je pleurais bien des larmes de sang.  
  
"tu es méchant, tu es un criminel! Je te déteste Grand-frère. Je te déteste! » les derniers mots que j'avais jetté au visage de mon frère me revenaient sans cesse en mémoire... Pardon, Cain... Pardon grand-frère, cela sera mon regret éternel à moi, la ronce épineuse de mon jardin secret ou seule une rose rougit par ton sang s'épanouira à jamais...  
  
« Cain, tu mourras seul, abandonné de tous, tu ne seras jamais aimé... »  
  
Ce peut-il que la malédiction soit vraie? Après tout, je réalise que jamais de ma vie, je n'avais dit à mon grand-frère ces quelques mots si importants qui auraient pu tout changer ... Et je constate aussi, que personne, ne lui avait murmuré ces paroles rassurantes. Il était celui, à qui on avait jamais dit « Je t'aime »...  
  
D'un pas mal assuré, je sortais sur le balcon. Je vis la silhouette de mon frère se diriger vers la falaise. Il s'en allait, loin... Il était si seul. Il avait peur, j'en étais sûre, je le sentais trembler, et je le sens encore...  
  
Mais un sourire ne tarda pas à illuminer mon visage. Depuis toute petite, je les voyais, les victimes des Hargreaves. Et lui était là. Il l'attendait, patiemment. Il prendrait soin de Cain. Je lui souris au milieu de mes larmes. Il me répond en inclinant légèrement la tête. Il était venu le chercher. Cain n'était plus seul, désormais.  
  
Illusion ou vérité, cette vision était tout ce que j'avais, tout ce qui me restait encore, me sauvant du naufrage de mes sentiments. je voulais croire enfin, que la malédiction avait été brisée, qu'il avait aimé, et avait été aimé en retour. Il avait même réappris à pleurer.  
  
« Je te le laisses à présent, prends bien soin de lui. » murmurais-je tristement.  
  
Je réalise qu'en fin de compte, la malédiction des Hargreaves n'était pas destinée à Cain. C'est moi qu'elle avait frappé. Tous ceux que j'avais jamais aimé sont désormais partis. Maman, Eric, Riff, Cain... Quand viendra mon tour?  
  
Je sus à cet instant précis, que jamais personne ne viendrait me chercher.  
  
Cain s'approcha du vide. Une vision m'apparût soudain. Mon frère ressemblait à un ange, un ange solitaire, prêt à s'envoler. Ou plutôt, un phœnix, un oiseau légendaire, comme celui de cette vieille légende, la seul que Cain connaissait. Le phœnix de nacre... Blanc comme la neige qui s'étend sur l'hiver. Blanc comme la lueur de la pâle lune dans une nuit de ténèbres.  
  
Je le vis basculer en avant. Il allait prendre son envol, gracieux et résigné, comme un cygne sacré. Je retenais un cri. Il lui tendait les bras, et Cain s'y réfugia.  
  
« Vole grand frère, envole-toi enfin loin de ce monde qui t'as tant fait souffrir... »  
  
Une bourrasque de vent m'obligea à détourner un instant les yeux. Quand je les reposais sur le lieu de la scène, je ne voyais plus rien, si ce n'est le vide. Mon frère était parti. Enfin libre. Et je suis certaine, d'avoir pu sentir son sourire et ses yeux d'or s'ouvrir au contact des bras protecteurs de son ange gardien. L'ombre de ses pas. Son éternel souffle de vie, son seul véritable ami, fidèle et loyal serviteur.  
  
Après tout, Quelque part mon frère avait enfin réussit à trouver la liberté à laquelle il aspirait depuis si longtemps...  
  
"Prends soin de lui, Riff. Ne le laisses plus partir. Ne le laisses plus jamais être malheureux. "  
  
Un nouveau souffle de vent vint ébouriffer mes cheveux. Il renversa au passage mon paquet de cartes, posé négligemment sur la table. L'une d'elle vint s'échouer à mes pieds. Je la ramassais et sourit. La carte des amants. Enfin, elle vous protègeait. Vous n'étiez plus maudits.  
  
Ne le laisse plus partir, Riff, ne le laisse jamais plus s'envoler, ton phœnix de nacre...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
voilà... bon, je sais, c'est court! mais bon, j'essaierais de mettre à jour rapidement le prochain. (et sans retard j'espère! lol!) et reviewez svp! merci!  
  
l'avantage d'avoir perdu dernier chapitre, c'est que j'ai un peu rallonger celui là! et aussi que j'ai limité grandement le peu d'optimisme du chapitre! lol! (ben vi, au départ, c'était sur que maryvoyait le fzntôme de riff, maintenant, on doute que ça puisse être en réalité qu'une illusion que s'est creer mary inconsciament pour se déculpabiliser.)  
  
voilà! gros bisous à tous et au prochain chapitre!  
  
nienna. 


	9. Croistu que les astres renaissent toujou

Cain: vite, Riff; alors?  
  
Riff(tout pâle, le regard perdu dans le vide)...  
  
Cain: ne me dis pas que...  
  
Riff (hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation.)  
  
Cain (murmure): non... (pousse la porte)... si.... (s'écroule contre le mur.)  
  
Dans la salle, nienna a refais tous le chapitre... elle en ait pas contente mais elle a finit...  
  
cain: j'en peux plus, j'en peux plus....  
  
Riff: si on allait chez Idril...  
  
cain: heu... le chien chien pour l'éternité... les devoirs? et puis, elle a pris nienna comme apprentie donc...  
  
Riff: Aïe!  
  
Cain: non mais là, j'en peux plus... je serais pas fictif, me serais bien pris un peux de cyanure...  
  
Riff: Idril va encore dire qu'on est nuls!  
  
Cain: mais on a fait sauter se chapitre! on l'a éffacer! mais l'autre l'a réecris! elle nous a piqué sa crise de nerf, et elle l'a refait! c'est... déséspérant...  
  
Riff et Cain:.... (silence puis...) OUUUUUIIIINNNNNNNNN ! pitié, à l'aide!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nienna passe, les assome violamment et:  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!!!  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Idril Sparrow: kikou!!! alors, tout d'abord, merci pour tes reviews! ça fais cvraiment plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un qui lit régulièrement! et puis, j'adorais tes reviews! elle vont me manquées! j'espère que la fic te plaira toujours autant à la fin de la lecture! en tous cas, désolé que riff et cain et encore louper leur coup, ils sont vraiment nazes en sérial killers! alors, c'est vrai, je peux me joindre à vous! super! (nienna contente sous les yeux d'un riff et d'une cain déséspéré) dis, je peux ammener jézabel avec moi (regard suppliant) je peux pas le laisser tout seul à la maison, tu comprends! bon, revenons en a ta review. moi aussi je suis triste que ce soit la fin... surtout que c'est plus un épilogue... j'ai mis a jour dès que j'ai pu... sni! dernier chapitre! mais je suis aussi contente! enfin, j'ai fini une fic en plusieurs chapitres! ma première terminée totalement. (je veux dire, sans fin abrégée...) gros grso bisous et un grand merci pour toutes tes reviews qui me sont allées droit au coeur! kiss!  
  
Gayana: Merci pour toutes tes reviews! tes encouragement m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur! donc, la réponse à ta question! tu verras, c'est un épilogue donc... surprise! J'aurais aimé lire une de tes fics, mais je ne connais pas du tout gundam wings (la honte, je sais, on me l'as déjà dis...) mais qui sait, un jour p'tre que je le lirais! lol! je te remerci aussi pour la review sur clic clac! ça m'a fait très plaisir! et ne t'en fais pas, je fais pareil aussi pour les réponses aux reviews et mes reviews! lol! ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir que clic clac t'es plut! merci bcp pour tous ces envouragements! gros bisous et bon courage pour tes fics! zouby!  
  
Nedja: k'espère aussi ne pas te décevoir. j'ai du réecrire ce chapitre de tête vu que j'ai tout perdu! (grrrr! P!X d'ordinateur!) donc... moi aussi j'aime bien Mary... elle a tjrs eu quelque chose qui me plait... peut-être ses dons, ou son passé douloureux! c'est vraiment quequ'un de tragique. ici, c'est le point de vu d'un autre perso, et j'espère que ça va te plaire. c'est vraiment une conclusion.... et ça explique certains agissements d'un perso... que j'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs... merci bcp pour toutes ces reviews! ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir! bonne lecture et bisous!  
  
Elenaure: pour commencer, bravo! pour tes fics... au risque de me répéter, j'adore! toutes me félicitations! je tiens a te redire que tu as bsp de talents! et puis, si tu aime Jézabel ben... surprise! lol! tes reviews m'ont vraiment encouragé à continuer! donc, voilà la conclusion et fin de cette fic... ça me fais un peude peine, mais oui, c'est fini, juqu"'à la prochaine fic... je me rpète encore: c'est trop triste, ce que j'écri! et requiem alors c gai! lol! non, tu as raison, requiem, c'est génial! (elle m'as vraiment bcp plût!) dsl d'avoir éteint tes espoirs sur une éventuelle survie de cain mais... je suis sadique, c'est plus fort que moi! gros bisous et merci encore!  
  
et je précise, il y aura une maj avec les réponses aux reviews et aux questions par la suite, sans rien de plus sur la fic! voilà!!  
  
bonne lecture et encore merci à tous!  
  
Crois-tu que les astres renaîtrons toujours?  
  
La mer se meurt doucement sur les rochers acérés. le crépuscule tristement renait des cendres de la nuit, effaçant du ciel la beauté pures des étoiles. C'est de cette falaise ou tu te tenais quelques aubes plus tôt que je contemple ce spectacle mortel.  
  
je souris alors. J'ai gagné, tu as perdu. Sans rancune?  
  
Je me sens pourtant un peu triste. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi j'ai cette saveur amère dans le coeur. Mon triomphe ne m'en parait pas un, et peu à peu, la peine s'empare de mon âme. Peut-être est-ce parce que la victoire était trop belle, mais certe, un peu trop facile... Non, je crois que je sais ce qui gâche ainsi ma victoire. C'est ton sourire. Ce sourire si radieux que tu affichais en te jettant dans le vide, bel ange aux ailes noires et aux yeux de demon.  
  
Qu'a tu vu alors Cain? Etait-ce ta folie, ou bien les fantômes du passé qui t'ont enlevé toute peur et toute souffrance? Ce sourire est bien cruel. Il m'enlève toute joie, et je me rends compte peu à peu, que c'est encore toi, qui a triomphé. Car dans tout ça, le plus heureux, c'est encore toi. Je subis l'amertume du triomphe tandis que tu connais la joie de la défaite. Bravo, Cain, encore un coup de maitre. Je m'incline à nouveau devant ton génie.  
  
Après tout, nous sommes un peu semblables, non? Tous deux ne connaissant pas l'amour, et cherchant par tous les moyens à le sublimer par une haine mutuelle. Peu à peu, je m'aperçois que moi aussi, je n'ai été qu'une marionnette entre ses doigts, qu'il m'a utlisé à ses fins, et que je n'ai rien vu, misérable pantin de bois inconscient de sa situation. Qu'il est dur de se faire une place dans le coeur d'un homme qui n'en a pas. Je pensais qu'une fois le fils légitime disparut, il m'aimerait, un peu. Mais je me suis encore trompé. Et du coup, j'ai tué ma seule famille, réalisant trop tard, que c'était toi.  
  
La mer s'embrase et rejoint le ciel dans un bain de sang. Je me rappelle alors de la seule legende qu'Alexis ait dégné me raconter. Dans un village reculé, on racontait qu'au lever et qu'an coucher du soleil, deux phoenix s'affrontaient dans le ciel. L'un était un oiseau de feu, meurtrier et sanglant , le soleil, et l'autre la lune, un phoenix de nacre, prisonnier de ses rêves. La teinte rougeâtre du ciel était dûe à leur haine et leur colère, mais aussi à leur sang indistinctement mélé. Mais ce que je trouves beau dans cette légende, c'est leur combat déséspéré, et pourtant si acharné. N'est-ce pas magnifique? La victoire de l'un un jour marque sa défaite l'instant d'après. Ils étaient, malgrès leur rage, indispensables l'un à l'autre, mais ils cherchaient toujours à vaincre sans espoir de victoire. Car que ce serait-il passé si l'un d'eux en été venu à mourir? L'autre n'aurait plus eu de raison d'exister, et il aurait disparut lui aussi.  
  
Tout aurait était noir, comme dans un éclipse. Tout n'aurait était que néant.  
  
Et bien tu vois, nous deux, on était un peu ainsi. Et maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je m'ennuis, je me sens seul, et je sens que ma rage me consume peu à peu. Et dans le ciel en feu, le phoenix de nacre va bientôt gagner son combat. Mais les astes renaissent toujours, et demain, tous deux se relèveront de leurs cendres et s'affronteront de nouveau, éternels frères ennemis. Ce qui ne sera pas notre cas. Jamais plus, je n'affronterais tes yeux d'or.  
  
Je me rappelle alors quelques vers de cette comtine qui tourne sans cesse dans ma tête, me rendant fou de douleur et de chagrin:  
  
et si les astres renaissent éternellement,  
tel des appels perdues dans le vent  
ceux qui sont tombé,  
ne se relève jamais.  
  
Dure vérité que celle-ci! Qu'il est difficile, de quitter les légendes de phoenix et d'anges pour retomber dans cette réalité.  
  
Oui, bientôt, nous aussi, nous serons oubliés, disparaissant des mémoires comme les ombres s'enffacent peu a peu dans le soleil. Que restera-il alors de nous? Nous tomberons alors dans les profondeurs insondable de l'oubli, gouttant à la saveurs amère de l'échec et du remord. Et plus aucun souvenir, ni aucun récit de notre passé ne viendra nous permettre de renaitre de nos cendres, quelques instants encore.  
  
Non, nous ne sommes pas immortels.  
  
Et quand ta Mary partira elle aussi, nous nous envolerons avec elle. Mais pour l'instant, laissons là pleurer sur ta tombe.  
  
Tiens, encore un tour de ta part, que ce morceau de marbre planté dans le jardin où ne repose aucun corps. Ce matin encore, cette mascarade qui t'as servi d'enterrement remplissait mon coeur de joie. Mais devant la nature en deuil, je comprends maintenant mon eureur, et la victoire superbe contre le temps que ton esprit abandonné de toutes raisons s'est offerte... Ta tombe recevra les pleurs éphémères de tes proches, mais toi, tu seras éternellement bercé par les larmes immortelles de la mer. bien joué, Cain, je m'incline une nouvelle fois. Rares sont ceux qui ont eu le courage de défier leur destin autant que toi.  
  
Je sais que moi aussi, un jour, j'aurais un morceau de marbre où mon nom sera inscrit. "Jézabel Disreali"... Déjà, rien que de l'entendre, je trouve ça lâche... Je n'aurais jamais ton courage, d'échapper à une destinée de malheurs et de déséspoirs.  
  
Je te revois dans tes tous derniers instants, souriant à la dame noire, comme un enfant sourit à la silhouette familière de sa mère qui vient l'embrasser le soir.. Même d'elle, tu n'avais pas peur, comte aux yeux d'or. Est on ainsi quand on a tout perdu?  
  
Pourtant, on ne t'as jamais dit "Je t'aime". Tu n'as jamais pu vraiment aimé. On t'as tout pris trop tôt. Tu recherchais l'amour, et moi aussi. Le jour où tu l'as trouvé, tu l'as aussi perdu. Car , par jalousie, je t'en ai privé... Pardon.  
Tiens? C'est étrange... ça doit être la première fois, que je dis ce mot... Ou du moins, la première fois que je le prononce avec tant de sincérité. Oui, je regrette, vraiment, à présent.  
  
Je porte alors à mes lèvres une rose rouge sang, et je la serre de toutes mes forces. Cette fleur, c'est avec le goût du sang, que je souhaites te la donner. Ainsi, toi aussi, tu auras fait couler mon sang.  
  
Qu'il doit être dur pour une fleur symbolisant l'amour de fleurir une tombe!  
  
D'ailleurs, elle se débat, je sens ses épines acérées mordre ma peau comme autant de poignards. Peu à peu, le sang s'écoule de ma main. Je ne ressens même plus la douleur, car désormais, c'est pour toi que j'ai mal. Je sors ensuite une carte de tarot avec laquelle je m'entaille l'autre main, c'est mon arcane préférée, la carte du fou. Je suis comme elle, un fou d'amour prêt à tout pour avoir un père, même à se détruire. Pathétique, non? Mes mains maintenant couvertes de sang, je jette ces deux symboles à la mer ensanglantée qui les porte un instant en son sein. Flottant ainsi sur l'eau, ils rappellent les plumes blanches d'un Icare tombé, sur la suface bleue de l'eau... Enfin, elle les englouti, les envoyant rejoindre ton coeur qui repose dans ce linceul infiniment bleu.  
  
Tu sais, au fond, ce qui me rassure, et qui me permet encore de vivre, c'est que je sais que si nos rôles eussent été échangé, tu aurais agis de la même façon que moi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'apaiser de cette façon, mais c'est la seule excuse que je me suis trouvé. on était tous les deux manipulés. Seulement toi, tu as trouvé le courage de t'enfuir, et de te liberer. Mes chaines à moi m'entravent toujours, et me meurtrissent la peau. Je mourrais enchainée de n'avoir pas su aimer. Comme je t'envie, Cain. après tout, tu étais ma seule famille. Et je t'ai perdu. Oui, ce soir là ou tu t'es envolé, tu n'as pas pensé à ceux que tu laissais derrière toi. Avec toi, il ont perdu une partie d'eux-même. Quand à moi, j'ai tout perdu ce soir-là. Alors, sans rancune, non? On est quitte?  
  
Le temps me presse à présent. Je serais bien resté plus longtemps, mais Délilah m'attend déjà. Et puis, je me suis assez lamenté sur mon sort, j'étais juste passer de saluer. Nous aurons bientôt l'occasion de nous retrouver. Je l'ai lu dans son regard froid et sévère. Je n'en aurais sans doute plus pour très longtemps...  
  
Mais enfin, j'étais juste passé te dire:  
  
"à bientôt, petit frère"  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
car dans sa cage rouillée (voix off)  
le phœnix de nacre  
avait enfin rencontré son meurtrier  
aux mains écarlates...  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Et voilà! enfin fini! il y aura une mise à jour avec que les réponses aux reviws et aux éventuelles questions et remarques.  
  
merci à tous les reviewers, ça m'as vraiment fait très plaisir, et ça m'a motivée... je sais pas si je l'aurais fini sans vous! merci! arigato!  
  
et dsl pour le retard! gomen!  
  
(conclusion dédiée à sogo)  
  
Nienna: voilà! finie!!!!  
  
Cain et Riff (avec des panneaux ou il est inscrit:; pas contents): bouhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Nienna: quoi, ENCORE!!!!  
  
Riff: mais, my lordette, on est, on est... couic!  
  
Cain: à ça pour sur, à la fin de sa fic, on est raides!  
  
Nienna: oh! ça va, ça finit pas si mal!  
  
Cain et Riff Oo  
  
Nienna: ben oui, Mary et Jézabel son tjrs en vie!  
  
Cain et Riff: ouais ben nous! hein! toute façon, on a une surprise:  
  
(débarque Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, Arwen, Tsuzuki, Muraki, Hisoka, Thranduil et autre haleth en colère avec des panneaux menés par une Sogo enragée!)  
  
Tous: pas content!!!  
  
Crynienna (ou Sadik Sosha): Sogo, quelle surprise! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là twoua!!! (râle) c'est ma fic...  
  
Sogo:.... Pas content!  
  
Crynienna: GLOUPS!!! mais mais mais.... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça!!!  
  
Sogo(d'une voix d'outre-tombe): ton cimetiere..... Mwouhahahahahaha!  
  
Nienna: à, je vois une mutinerie, hein???  
  
Tous: on s'en va! marre de toi!  
  
(ils s'en vont menait par une Sogo terrifiante qui lance un regard noir à sosha (pour avoir osé la mettre dans cette conclu) et nienna se recrequellville sur sa chaise, puis, une fois la terrifiante sogo partie, elle retient cain et riff)  
  
Nienna: minute papillon! vous, vous rester encore un peu! Vais faire une autre fics!  
  
Cain et riff (appse par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et hurlent) NON!!!!!!!!  
  
tous arrivent, et enchaînent nienna a sa chaise de bureau, puis, ils s'enfuient sur le fond du rire machiavélique de sogo: hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Nienna: non, mais! et la liberté d'expression! prochaine fic... dès que je me serais DETACHEE!!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! (idée saute avec sa chaise et prends un crayon dans sa bouche et commence à retaper)  
  
Nienna: (marmonne) vais me venger, ils m'auront pas! vais me venger! hihihihihihihi.... 


End file.
